The Night is Still Young
by SexySade
Summary: Just a spark of inspiration that needed to be written down. What became of Edolas after it was left devoid of magic? How did Jellal adapt to his new role as King? What exactly is the relationship between Jellal and Erza? I have my own ideas about all of this...very sexy ideas. Edo Jerza/Mystwalker. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but that's ok, Mashima's the man!
1. Chapter 1

The Night Is Still Young...

Chapter 1

Jellal ran his hand roughly over his face as he headed to his bedchamber rather late that night. Aside from the sentries most of the palace was fast asleep. It had been almost one year since he had taken the throne in Edolas and things were finally going relatively smoothly for his kingdom, if not slowly. Just about three months into his reign the citizens finally began accepting that living without magic wasn't such a farfetched idea. Tasks definitely took longer and more efficiency and skill were required to do things the non-magical way but it wasn't impossible.

Not to mention the fact that neighbouring kingdoms had stopped the incessant attacks on Edolas. Thinking that Edolas might be vulnerable without the magic it had so desperately depended on, there was attempt after attempt to seize control of his nation. In that regard Jellal had his army to thank, especially his Captains, Hughes, Sugarboy and of course Knightwalker. Despite any reservations they seemed to have had about him as Edolas's new king, they were one hundred percent committed to Edolas and with their combined experience strategized endlessly to bring an army void of magic up to scratch.

Long, daily, exhausting meetings between the King, Council and Captains were permanent fixtures in their lives this past year. Daily training schedules devised by the one and only thoroughly sadistic Erza Knightwalker had proved an absolute success despite the bruised and battered state of soldiers after a long day. Opposing armies could hardly make it into the city before they were spotted and archers were at the ready as the first line of defense. Any who managed to breach their walls were met by skilled swordsmen, lance, spear and battleaxe users. Yes, Edolas had come a very long way indeed…

His mind zoned in on Erza and he slowed his pace. The fiery beauty was just as incredible as he remembered. When she set her mind to a cause she truly put her heart and soul into it. They had more so known _of_ each other than known each other when they were children but he'd seen her with General Knightwalker and his men many a times on the training grounds practicing, already sure what role she was to fulfill in the Kingdom. In many ways he had envied the freedom she had, as he gazed out at the training grounds from the high window of the classroom he often occupied with a myriad of tutors. She was nothing but dutiful and respectful if they ever crossed paths, bowing to him with a curt, "Your Highness" before leaving. That disappointed him, he didn't have the chance to mingle with many children his age and she was one of the few that he saw often besides the children of servants who were often too intimidated to approach him.

Sometimes though, he'd catch her observing him when she believed no one was looking. She seemed rather intrigued with his birthmark, a rather intricate marking on the left side of his face. He smiled at her knowingly when he caught her at it once at a royal garden party and her cheeks turned the same colour as her blazing hair (and his birthmark now that he thought of it). She hesitantly returned the smile and to his surprise gave a hesitant wave. They developed a tentative friendship from then on which evolved into true comradery.

 _"You'd better eat it fast, I think your governess is on her way up here," Erza said seriously. He was disgruntled that his governess refused to let him have dessert because he'd slacked off and left his math unfinished and told Erza so. She snuck into his room from the kitchen through a secret passageway they'd long discovered and presented him with a mouth-watering chocolate confection that had him jumping for joy (quietly) and hugging her in thanks. Her cheeks turned the hue of her hair as he kissed her cheek and she shoved him away and scrambled back through the secret passage. He laughed merrily and quickly devoured his sweet treat._

As he reached the corridor to his chambers Jellal smiled at the memory. He had left her in Edolas a child, without any explanation for his departure, but his thoughts never strayed far from her…how could they when he witnessed the beautiful woman her Earthland counterpart had grown to be. He knew that though their personalities differed she looked exactly the same.

It was heart wrenching really to return to Edolas and have her completely ignore him, like they had never met. He sought her out numerous times and every time she was abrupt and downright nasty. He was therefore taken completely by surprise when one day, four months after he began his reign, he suddenly heard her voice after a Council Meeting that he believed was concluded.

 _"You can do this Jellal. Edolas will make it."_

 _Jellal, who had sunk into his seat at the head of the conference table in exhaustion, looked up in shock. She'd remained behind, that gorgeous blazing red hair growing past her shoulders and reaching down her back now, her usual black (and revealing) breastplate armor top, "shorts", gauntlets, greaves and scarf in place. It was the first time she'd called him anything but "Your Majesty" since he returned, although he was sure she wanted to call him by a myriad of unsavoury titles._

 _"Are we on speaking terms then Erza?" he asked leaning back in his chair and observing her._

 _"I wouldn't go that far. You look like hell." She replied. He'd long given her free reign to speak her mind around him though she never used it until now, "I like that."_

 _"You like that I look like hell?" he asked dryly._

 _"You look like a King devoted to his country. You are neither running away nor shirking your responsibilities." She said rather harshly and he cringed at the not so subtle reminder of his absence from Edolas over the past years, "You have proven to be exactly what Edolas needs and for that you have my complete respect."_

 _He smiled at her and stood, walking over to where she stood somewhat stiffly._

 _"Thank you." He said honestly, "I needed to hear it. I'm trying."_

 _"You're succeeding."_

 _"We're succeeding."_

 _"Yes." She nodded._

 _As she turned to leave he quickly grabbed her wrist effectively stopping her retreat. She glanced down at his hand on her arm and then up at his face._

 _"I had to leave Erza, I could no longer allow my father to go on as he was. I did what I could, what I thought was best. In no way did I ever turn my back on Edolas."_

 _She sighed, "I understand alright, we were so obsessed with keeping our magic that we couldn't see that the King….former King, was wrong, so wrong, in the way he acquired it. I see that I was wrong for carrying out his will. I understand why you left."_

 _"But you still think me a traitor to some degree, don't you?" he inquired._

 _"I did. Not anymore." She answered._

 _He looked into her eyes, saw the truth in her words and nodded. He squeezed her hand gently._

 _Erza felt her heart skip a beat as his fingers absently gently caressed the inside of her wrist. What the hell was wrong with her? Of course he was attractive, as many of the court's ladies vying for his attention would readily attest, but she'd been around attractive men before and none had ever truly sexually excited her. His mere presence could cause her heart to beat faster, a secret she'd surely take to her grave._

 _She cleared her throat bringing him back down to Earth (or Edolas rather) and pulled her hand non too gently from his, turning to head back to her room._

 _"Erza." he said softly._

 _Once again she paused and looked back questioningly._

 _"Can we be friends again?"_

 _She rolled her eyes and scoffed walking off._

 _Jellal assumed that was a no until she paused at the door and said without turning around, "Just remember it's a friend's duty to keep the other in line. If you need a kick in the ass I'll gladly volunteer." And then she was gone._

 _Jellal smiled widely a happy chuckle escaping his lips._

He entered his chambers after bidding his guards good night and went into his bedroom dreaming of collapsing into his big, soft bed. He always tried to avoid the knowledge that this had been his father's chambers before his own, he tried to avoid thoughts of his father in general.

He stilled completely as he was met with a sight that was most certainly never a common occurrence in his father's time. His temperature and his cock began rising of their own volition at the sight of a very naked and absolutely gorgeous Erza Knightwalker asleep in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Earlier that night…

Erza stretched her sore muscles as she left the training grounds for the night. Having no magic was… an adjustment. She mastered the use of various weapons yes, but her Ten Commandments would forever be her pride and joy. She kept it safely stored in her room, a reminder of the past and a symbol of the future.

Speaking of the future, she wondered how exactly she should spend her night. Should she complete her division status report or seek out the man who seemed to constantly occupy her thoughts. It was unwise to get entangled with her King but wrapped up in the silken white web of seduction she most certainly was, as was he. She tried to remember how it all began… a glance here, and brush of fingers there, slightly more daring and inappropriate touches everywhere.

She'd had a hard time believing he was interested in her. Oh she knew she was beautiful, she'd been told that too often not to know it. Even the faint battle scars that marred her skin seemed to only enhance her appeal to the opposite sex. However, she was not the typical palace miss looking for a husband and a future and the King _needed_ to marry and beget an heir/heirs for the stability of the nation. She loved her job, more than the power and prestige that came with it, she was born to fight, of this she was sure. He knew this. Yet he pursued her and she reciprocated so eagerly it made her both wince and smirk simultaneously.

Their first kiss was completely unplanned yet thoroughly enjoyable. She's stopped by his study to update him about a rogue gang of thieves they were monitoring in Louen. He nodded, attentive and thoughtful during her update before declaring that they had to take action. The scoundrels were becoming a menace to the town's inhabitants, their antics growing more daring every time. This last attack on a small business owner left the proprietor's general store in ruins. A small matter really, compared to the much graver issues that required his attention but Erza supposed that was what made him Jellal. No subject was insignificant.

" _Are you attending the press conference tonight?" he asked rising from his chair to walk over to her side. He meant to be a King that promoted total transparency regarding all royal affairs and so once a month he'd established these conferences that enabled the press to get frequent, current updates about the affairs of the state straight from the horse's mouth so to speak._

" _Yes, although listening to them invent new ways of asking when you intend to get married does tend to become irritating." She replied._

 _He smiled in amusement and regarded her thoughtfully, "What do you think?"_

" _About what?" she frowned._

" _About my marriage." He replied_

 _She raised an elegant eyebrow, "It isn't my place to say."_

" _We're friends, friends give each other advice."_

" _Very well, choose one of these many women panting after you and that'll be the end of that." She responded dryly._

" _I don't want a match of convenience."_

" _Kings rarely marry for any other reason. If you can forge an alliance or two out of it better still." She said bluntly._

 _He was silent for a moment, letting her words sink in, "Is that what marriage is to you? What about love or at least attraction?"_

 _She hesitated…admittedly finding the concept of love to be trivial. She was raised among nobility and love wasn't exactly a requirement for anything really._

" _Unnecessary." She answered eyeing him warily as he moved closer to her. That gorgeous, thick blue hair of his was falling into his eyes slightly; he was due for a haircut she thought absently._

" _Really? I think it must be the first priority."_

" _It isn't essential to anything."_

" _And you think you could stand a marriage bed with no feeling between you?"_

" _Sex is just sex." She said decisively._

 _He stared at her unblinkingly and she met his gaze head on, her face titled up toward his, issuing a silent challenge._

 _Suddenly she felt his big, warm hands grip her generous hips, pulling her closer to his body, slowly, almost as if to give her the opportunity to refuse. She didn't._

 _His lips brushed over hers once, twice, their breaths mingling as their breathing rates gradually increased. She sighed impatiently as he kissed her chastely, lightly teasing her lower lip with a flick of his tongue. Her hands found their way up his sculpted abdomen and chest and into his blue locks tugging demandingly as she opened her mouth and let her tongue rub against his eagerly, coaxing him to play. He deepened the kiss in response, biting her lip softly before completely dominating her mouth with his. She moaned gratefully as he explored the slick, warm cavern of her mouth, her tongue fighting with his for dominance, slipping easily into the role of aggressor. She felt him smile against her lips before he sucked her tongue into his mouth and held it there effectively halting her power struggle and simultaneously making her go weak at the knees as he caressed the supple, pink muscle intimately with his own, rhythmically squeezing her hips. He leisurely broke the kiss and it ended with the loud, wet, and sensual squelch of parting lips after an exhilarating union. Her breath hitched as she opened her eyes to look up at him, a thin line of saliva connecting his now reddened lips to hers._

 _Jellal lowered his face to hers once more and welcoming more of his attentions she actually pouted as he simply licked her lips and then his own, slowly, as if savouring her taste before grinning slightly as he moved away. She felt like hugging herself at the loss of his warmth but of course she did no such thing._

" _Love," he said stroking her cheek, "that's what makes a marriage worth it Erza. A happy marriage filled with love, that's what I want."_

 _Were they still speaking generally or did the kiss make this personal? How could she deny their attraction to each other? They seemed to have crossed a line, denial was in vain. Still though, she wasn't the type of woman he needed and she refused to let her thoughts drift in the direction he implied._

 _She walked off with an irritated huff, her stride purposeful as always._

" _I'll see you tonight." He said._

 _She paused as her mind searched for a reason to see him tonight other than to strip him naked and have her way with him. Oh right, the press conference…_

" _Right." She replied leaving without looking back, missing the triumphant grin on the King's face._

Erza recounted the memory with a slight shiver as she stripped off her clothes to take a quick shower in her bathroom. Whether her chill was due to her state of undress or the vivid memory she was unsure. She thought about his words, she assumed his fixation on things such as friendship and love stemmed from the time he'd spent in Earth Land with the Fairy Tail Guild. As much as she loathe to admit it they were truly a remarkable guild and their bonds of friendship gave them unimaginable strength. It wasn't as if such bonds were non-existent in Edolas, there was after all the Edolas Fairy Tail and they were overall the same. However, growing up among nobility, many of whom were corrupt, she'd seen "friends" all too eager to sell each other out for the right price and use their connections as a means to an end all in the name of acquiring more wealth and power. She'd seen sex used numerous times as nothing but a tool to advance one's agenda. The closest she came to having friends was Hughes and Sugarboy who occasionally dragged her out to a random bar to drink, getting so drunk she'd have to haul them back to the palace herself. But Jellal was different, he always had been and she supposed that his absence from his father's unethical court as a youth was for the best.

She quickly dried off and decided to give into her need to see him. She made her way stealthily to his chambers, easily avoiding his guards and slipping inside undetected. He clearly wasn't in yet for the night. With a wicked smirk she undressed and crawled unto his huge, heavenly bed nude. She settled back into his pillows to wait. She looked up at the high ornate ceiling with intricate carvings and an exquisite mural of the Royal City. She recalled looking up at it during their first sexual encounter, as he settled between her thighs and made her see stars…

 _She had practically ripped off his clothes within minutes. He wore finely tailored black pants and boots and a white tunic embroidered with gold threads that highlighted the green flecks in his brown eyes, looking every bit a King at a Dignitaries Dinner that night. As handsome as he looked those clothes were a nuisance at present as she proceeded to touch him in all the places she'd wanted to for so long now. His body was like that of an ancient Greek deity, so perfectly carved and sculpted. He groaned softly as she vigorously attacked his lips, trailing kisses down his neck, nipping and sucking the heated skin there. As she licked the spot on his neck her teeth had just abused, her hand tailing down through the line of blue curls on his lower abdomen to grip his erect manhood, she jumped with a surprised shriek as his hand came down to firmly slap her on the ass. The smack echoed throughout his bedroom._

She stared up at him in shock, quickly turning to irritation, "What the hell was that for!" she shouted as loudly as she could without being too loud. They didn't want his chamber guards to hear after all.

 _He began to undo the laces on the bodice of the long, skin tight violet dress she'd opted to wear tonight._

" _Let's go slowly shall we?" he smiled that infuriatingly knowing smile. That smile that made her feel like he could see straight into her soul, "I want to remember every detail."_

 _As the dress fell to pool around her feet and he beheld the glorious sight that was Erza Knightwalker in barely there lacy black underwear he chuckled at the row of daggers strapped around her creamy thigh._

" _Always prepared," he murmured as he removed the weapons and caressed her inner thigh, enjoying her sigh of pleasure._

 _He removed her bra, the item of clothing joining her dress at her feet and looked into her eyes as he cupped her generous breasts, the flesh overflowing in his hands. She breathed in sharply as his fingers circled her areolas and teased the blushing pink rosy nipples to hardness._

" _Jellal…" she whispered, squeezing his shoulders as he lightly pinched the stiffened buds that beckoned to him. She watched as his head lowered and gasped in delight as she felt the first strokes of his tongue against her nipples. She pulled him closer and he growled softly as his stiff erection pressed into her soft belly. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he wetly suckled her nipples, the buds glinting alluringly with moisture every time she caught sight of them when he switched breasts._

 _He swallowed thickly as she began stroking him, their breaths mingling as they kissed deeply, tongues tangling in a web of passion. He moved her backwards and she slid unto the bed. He ran a finger teasingly down her flat belly, stopping at the edge of her underwear._

" _You play too much." She scolded but the effect of her reprimand was ruined by her pushing her hips towards him in a silent plea._

" _Oh? What would you have me do Erza?" he asked, kneeling on the plush carpet between her legs and kissing her inner thighs._

" _Fuck me." She moaned as he ran a finger over her mound through her soaked underwear._

" _All in good time." He smirked as he pulled her lacy panties off and spread her legs. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he feasted his eyes on her fully naked body for the first time._

" _You are breathtaking Erza, truly perfect." Jellal whispered, his tone reverent._

 _They met each other's eyes silently for a moment, each smiling softly at the other._

 _Erza bit her knuckles as he suddenly swooped down and licked her swollen clit. Her other hand ran through his hair as his fingers spread her lower lips apart giving him greater access to the juicy red bud. She raised her hips as his tongue moved from her clit to her weeping entrance and back up, spreading her juices and driving her into a frenzy. Their harsh breathing sounded loud in the quiet room, as did the undeniably kinky sounds of his tongue moving through her wetness._

 _Her hips gyrated faster against his face and she almost lost her shit when he murmured, "Fuck… you taste so good," before plunging his tongue in again._

" _Faster Jellal," she urged, trying to gain control of the situation._

 _He simply sat back and watched her as he slid his index finger into her torturously slow, building up the pace, moving another finger into her after a few minutes._

" _Yes, oh, ahh! Ummm!" she exclaimed, her hips moving double time as he pumped his slick fingers steadily and quickly into her._

" _Come for me Erza." He whispered just before his head lowered again and he nipped her clit softly._

" _Ahhh!" She shivered violently, spasms racking her body as she came. She felt Jellal leisurely moving his fingers around inside of her and lapping up her flood of moisture. She looked up at that mural of the Royal City before slamming her eyes shut as her orgasm threatened to make her black out in its intensity._

 _As she lay like a lifeless doll enjoying the last strokes of Jellal's tongue against her centre, his chuckle broke through her fog as he stood, licking his lips and wiping his mouth._

 _He moved her to the center of the bed and again moved between her legs, gripping his throbbing cock. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out if he allowed her to stroke him, he was too worked up, hence the reason why he stopped her attempts. She could play with him later to her hearts' content. But for their first time, he wanted to release inside her._

 _Erza watched him align himself with her entrance. She was beginning to recover from the after effects of her mind blowing orgasm and reached down to rub her clit as he stroked his member against her entrance. He raised his eyes to hers and they stared at each other with mirror expressions of lust. She smirked as his eyes followed her hand as she wiped the pre cum from the tip of his penis and inserted her finger into her mouth, tasting him for the first time. He groaned low in his throat, the guttural sound satisfying her deeply._

" _What are you waiting for?" she teased._

 _They both looked down as he pushed into her, her tight muscles clamping down on him immediately. They gasped in unison and Jellal covered her lips with his as he began to move in an age old rhythm._

Erza sighed as she snuggled deeper into his bed. He was her first. She'd told him so after as they lay in each other's arms enjoying the afterglow. He wasn't surprised in the least. There was no hymen as it had no doubt broken long ago sometime during the many physical activities she'd engaged in since childhood but she was still a virgin. She wasn't particularly fond of fooling around with men under her command and the ones outside the army that somewhat intrigued her never excited her enough to go all the way. Just her luck that the man to fulfill her needs, both sexually and otherwise, not only happened to be her King but the most sincere and noble human she'd ever encountered. He wanted a true marriage, one filled with love and laughter and of course children.

He wanted her. He loved her.

He'd made that clear on more than one occasion and as much as she insisted that she was not the woman for him, she couldn't bring herself to let him go. It wasn't just sex…she'd be a fool to think that now. How could she even think of being with another man after what she'd found with him?

But…Queen. She'd almost tripped over her own feet when he boldly told her she'd make the perfect queen. Was he insane? She was the opposite of everything a queen was supposed to embody. When she harshly told him so he simply replied that perhaps it was time for a different sort of queen. However, he let her sort through her thoughts and never pressured her to make a decision… at least not yet.

She wasn't aware that she'd dozed off until she felt a warm, muscular body press against hers, pulling her into an embrace.

She opened her eyes and came face to face with her King. She frowned and stated,

"You're late."

 ***Just a note, the words in Italics are the memories/flashbacks in case of any confusion.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lying on his side Jellal pulled his clearly displeased lover closer, running his hand over her side, from the curve of her supple breast, down the dip of her waist and up the round expanse of her hip. She'd looked like a pagan goddess as she slept, a veritable Venus all cream and fire and his hands itched to stroke her skin. He had removed his clothing before joining her in bed and he could feel her body already reacting to him, as his was to her. Her nipples hardened as they bushed against the fine, crisp blue hairs on his chest and her hips moved restlessly in response to his erection pressing against her thigh. He pressed a soft kiss to her lush mouth, thinking of her pronouncement that he was tardy.

"If I knew we had an engagement to keep I wouldn't have kept you waiting Erza, believe me." He replied with a genuine smile.

She looked at him, assessing, measuring and finally nodded. She couldn't argue with his logic. They tended to surprise each other whenever it was convenient for them. They rarely planned any of their clandestine rendezvous, they were both far too busy. Still though…something was off with his mood. Her instincts had never failed her, on or off the battlefield and right now they were screaming at her that something was awry.

She slowly circled his nipple with her index finger, her nail grazing the pink bud back and forth teasingly.

"So what took you so long, I thought you were just at a council meeting? Did something unusual come up?" she inquired in that forthright way of hers that let him know it wasn't just a question, she was demanding an answer.

Jellal sighed. Their intimacy had increased over the past months, not just sexually but emotionally. It had become routine to discuss their day and their work before satisfying their mutual baser urges. On any other occasion he would have gladly divulged the agenda of the meeting to her but not this time, at least not yet. He wasn't particularly pleased with the outcome of the meeting and he wanted to forget about it, even for a little while, and enjoy this night with her.

Jellal pulled her thigh over his own, effectively spreading her legs. He reached behind her and ran his hand over one smooth globe of her plump ass and let his fingers wander down to her already damp lower lips, stroking and teasing. He smiled as she gripped his shoulder and moved her hips, rocking her wet sex against his naughty fingers, her chocolate brown eyes darkening.

"Are you trying to distract me?" she asked suspiciously, her lips parting in a gasp as he turned them so that he lay on his back and she on top of him. His erect cock nestled nicely into her moist folds.

"Maybe?" he grinned.

Erza sat astride him and watched him carefully, her hands braced on his chest. He could see the gears turning in her head but he hoped she would drop it. He knew that was asking a lot of a woman like Erza. She was like a dog with a bone when she wanted something and she could easily make him confess. However, he hoped she could somehow sense his unwillingness to discuss it and let it be.

To his surprise she nodded slightly and with a smug smirk she slowly moved her hips back and forth, coating his member in her juices. With a groan his head fell back onto the pillows and he closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her slick sex moving against his. His eyes popped open as she moved off the bed and grabbed her discarded scarf.

"Bondage games tonight?" he asked, his eyes wide with interest. Erza was nothing if not fascinatingly experimental in the bedroom.

She chuckled at his sweet boyish expression. She sometimes felt like she was a fallen angel corrupting him, this magnanimous heaven sent King, but to say that he'd enjoyed their session with the whip would be a hell of an understatement. She was innately inclined towards all things dark and kinky and it was only natural that this transferred to her sex life.

"We're playing," she replied, "although I wouldn't exactly call it a bondage game. This, is sensory deprivation. Relax." She commanded as she tied her scarf securely around his eyes.

"Don't touch me, with your hands that is, unless I explicitly allow it. You have to remain lying on the bed and under no circumstances do you remove that scarf. Yes?" She instructed waiting for his reply. He briefly felt a stab of pity for her soldiers but it was overshadowed by his excitement.

"Yes mam." He answered affirmatively with a grin.

"Good. Let's begin." She smirked, although he couldn't see it.

Jellal waited for her first move. He felt her straddle him again and his hands automatically reached to take her hips before he quickly retracted them, resting them on the bed.

"Good boy." She praised softly, rewarding him with a kiss. He bit her lower lip as she moved to pull away again and she indulged him for a while, letting her tongue slide against and tangle with his slowly and sensually for a minute.

He felt her hand against his stomach, moving between her thighs, listening to her moan softly.

"Are you touching yourself love?" He asked, licking his dry lips in anticipation. He could feel her fingers moving in between her folds and he felt the exact moment she slipped one digit inside.

"Yes." she answered, a little breathlessly. He could hear her finger moving in and out of her soaked core. She removed the finger in question to rest it against his eager lips. He immediately pulled it into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the soft skin, savouring the unique taste that was Erza. As she removed her finger he felt her lean up and her nipple was suddenly against his mouth.

Erza let out a high pitched moan as he suckled the rosy tips of her breasts like a starving child. He realized at some point she must have spread the juices from her sex over the dusky tips and he feasted on them hungrily, enjoying her taste once more. As she moved to lean back he clamped his teeth down on one stiff bud and he chuckled as she gasped loudly in surprise. He felt a rush of moisture against his stomach. She really did love toeing that fine line between pleasure and pain.

"You're a bad boy." She stated firmly as he released her nipple with a wet pop.

"I am not, I'm following the…rules."

He trailed off as she settled between his legs, her arms resting on his thighs. He anticipated her next move but didn't expect the jolt of pure pleasure that skittered down his spine as she gripped his stiff erection. It was definitely the blindfold. His lack of sight most definitely seemed to magnify his other senses, in turn increasing his pleasure.

"Holy shit…" he gasped his hips jerking as his cock was suddenly enveloped in a warm and soft but tight, moist space. He was one hundred percent sure that his manhood was nestled between her gorgeous breasts and he couldn't even see it dammit!

"Urgh…." He shivered as she pressed her tits together sliding them down his dick as he moved his hips up, the head popping up out of her cleavage on every up stroke, meeting her wet tongue and eventually being encased between her gorgeous lips.

Erza chuckled after a few minutes as he began harshly panting the Lord's name repeatedly, his hips jerking wildly as she sucked wetly on his twitching cock, letting her saliva mix generously with his pre cum creating their own heady and sinful lubrication between her breasts. He was close…

She released him from between her breasts and took as much of him as she could into her mouth, her hand steadily pumping what couldn't fit down her throat. Add 'well-endowed' to his ever growing list of attributes she thought in amusement as her head bobbed faster. He was so handsome, especially in the throes of passion.

She gave a muffled gasp as he suddenly released the bed sheets from the death grip he had on them and held her head, his fingers buried deep in her blazing locks as he pumped his hips faster up towards her mouth.

"Erza, now!" he strained releasing in almost painful spurts as she caressed his tight ball sack, her nails scraping against it encouragingly as he came inside her waiting mouth with a relieved grunt. Swallowing the first stream of ejaculation she pulled back panting heavily, using her hand to finish him off, most of it landing on her breasts.

She listened to his heavy breathing with a deep sense of satisfaction, her hand leisurely moving up and down his softening shaft, placing a kiss on the weeping tip. Still stroking him she knelt at his side and removed the blindfold, grinning at his hazy eyes and dazed expression. She lay next to him and licked his lips teasingly. He lazily accepted her kiss, sucking on her mischievous tongue and tasting himself.

"I think you killed me." He sighed after a few minutes of catching his breath.

She laughed, "I should have, you broke the rules!" she scolding smacking his chest half-heartedly (which was still pretty hard due to her being Erza).

"Worth it." He replied with a cheeky grin, rubbing his chest.

I'll remember to spank you for it in the future. Come on," she said standing and pulling him off the bed, "we need a quick shower."

At his insistence, they ended up taking a bath together in his huge marble tub. As she settled between his legs, her back against his chest, he finished the pleasurable task of washing her breasts. He gently pushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck, licking the soft skin at her pulse. She shivered as his hot breath caressed her neck and his teeth scrapped over the skin.

"I love you Erza." He breathed into her neck hugging her around her middle.

She squeezed his hands which were clasped against her stomach. She never answered and he never pushed her to do so. She truly didn't know _how_ to answer. Did she love him? What even _was_ love? She'd certainly never experienced love before. Her mother had died while she was a baby and she supposed her father's definition of love was "tough love". To receive even a hug from the General was rare. After he had died when she was a teenager, she couldn't even remember shedding any tears. As a matter of fact, the last time she cried at all was during the aftermath of battle with her Earth Land counterpart. Even so… she felt his strange mood return at his declaration of his love for her.

She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips chastely.

"What's the matter Jellal?" she asked looking into his eyes seriously. He looked tired; he truly did have a long day.

"I'll tell you when the time is right, ok?" he smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

She nodded, truly perplexed. She could feel waves of discomfort and…depression, rolling off him.

Suddenly he kissed her nose and turned her around, making her kneel in the tub and lean on the edge opposite him, giving him a perfect view of her backside. He used his knees to push her legs apart. The water stopped just under her ass and he held the round globes, pushing them apart to get an even better view of her pink, plump, blushing sex that was always so ready to receive him. Erza jerked as she felt his tongue pushing into her.

"Jellal it's after midnight," she moaned, he head falling onto her hands which were propped up on the tub, "You need to get some rest." She was an early riser but he was a ridiculously early riser.

"No, we still have time." He said kneeling behind her and taking her hips in his hand. He moved his hand around to her front to tease that alluring triangle of soft red curls between her thighs before playing with her clit. She shivered, enjoying his ministrations but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was a sort of desperation behind his actions. Why was he so insistent on extending the night? It wasn't like they wouldn't have other nights together in the future right? They moaned in unison as he slid easily into her, all the night's activities thoroughly arousing her and relaxing her muscles.

Jellal began moving, building a steady rhythm as his hips pumped into her. He enjoyed her sounds of unabashed gratification as she came a while later, water splashing over the sides of the tub as a result of their vigorous movement. As he released inside of her he hugged her close and savoured the feel of her body fitting perfectly against his as always.

And he prayed that things would work themselves out, because he needed this woman like the air he breathed.

But, for better or for worse, things were about to change.

 **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate it and I'm so happy you guys like what you've read thus far. I will try to update as frequently as possible. My life is about to get a bit crazy but this is the calm before the storm. I have the story laid out in my mind. I can't say how many chapters it'll be but hey, it'll be an adventure!** **From the next chapter on things start getting complicated for our fav couple so hang in there if my updates take a bit longer because I just want to get it right.**

 **If anyone wants to know my inspiration for a sleeping Erza Knightwalker, it's the painting by Jean Baptiste Marie Huet entitled 'Venus Sleeping on a Bed'.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Erza sat at the far end of the gleaming conference table between Sugarboy and Hughes, covering her mouth to stifle a huge yawn. She'd left Jellal's chambers before the crack of dawn and returned undetected to her own while he slept deeply. She'd barely gotten an hour's rest in her own bed before Sugarboy was banging on her door, shouting that they'd been summoned to a Council Meeting.

Needless to say she was _not_ in the best of moods today. What was so important anyway?

She glanced around the table to see Kole Jaspid, Panther Lily's replacement, who had been serving as Captain of the Royal Army's first division since Jellal's reign began seated next to Hughes. Jaspid was for the most part quiet, intelligent and had served in the Royal Army since the age of 15. He was in his early fifties now, if she estimated correctly, his black hair greying at the temples. He had once been under her father's command and she knew he was a skilled strategist. She along with the Hughes and Sugarboy had endorsed his appointment and he had seamlessly and successfully stepped in to assist in rebuilding Edolas.

The Council Members, 10 in total, sat at the sides of the tables, five on either side, seven men, three women. For the most part she knew they all had Edolas's best interests at heart as she had assisted the King in the selections. They were either from very well-known families in the Royal City, known for their involvement in royal affairs or prominent citizens of Edolas in various fields, even academia. Council Member Cary Bright, aged 30, with shoulder length dark brown hair and slim wire rimmed spectacles that seemed to enlarge her intelligent blue eyes had been the head of the History department at the Royal City University for four years. The woman was a walking textbook of the history of Edolas.

However, Erza's hatred for that power hungry son of a bitch Royle Keates and his flunky Val Arasaid knew no bounds. They were Council members during Sir Faust's reign and though everyone else had been replaced, Jellal had let them retain their positions stating that they did have a wealth of knowledge and experience that could prove to be beneficial. Erza could sense though, that he was weary of both men. Jellal had been absent from Edolas for seven years and as a result he hadn't seen them scheme and whisper in the King's ear encouragement to proceed with his plans to acquire more magic for Edolas by way of the animas. Yes, she was guilty of following Faust's orders due to her own desperation to retain their magic but she'd since seen the error of her ways. These men, she knew from the intelligence she frequently collected from well-placed spies, were still disgruntled about the loss of magic and did not fully accept Jellal as king. She was monitoring their every move like a hawk with its prey.

Her eyes moved over to Coco, Assistant Chief of Staff of the Royal Army who sat on the left side, one seat down from the King. She had retained her position of course, one she completely deserved. The past year had been hard on them all and the young girl had to take on a lot more responsibility, especially after the untimely death of Byro, former Chief of Staff of the Royal Army, a month ago. The report was that he died of natural causes. No one could truly dispute it, he had simply been found dead in his bed. She and Jellal had sat up most of that night discussing the troubling situation, both of them suspecting that Byro had indeed been killed for his position. They couldn't act on just suspicion though, with no proof the validate it. With some assistance from the Captains, Coco had done well some of Byro's responsibilities, always full of pep and optimism, but it was clear that someone with far more experience needed to be appointed very soon. She was just on the verge of her teenage years, she wasn't ready for such a heavy position. Byro's chair, directly on the King's left, remained vacant.

Her eyes shifted to the head of the table, where the most important person had yet to make an appearance. Speaking of the devil…

The King quickly made his way into the room, one of his personal attendants still hurriedly fastening the last button on the right sleeve of his white shirt before bowing respectfully and leaving.

"I apologise for the delay, let's begin shall we." Jellal commanded as he took his place at the head of the table. His eyes glanced around the room, flicking to her briefly before gathering the papers containing the meeting's agenda before him. Erza watched him impassively. Only she knew that he had to be dead tired. Aside from the slight dark circles under his eyes he appeared fine.

"Sir Egan." Jellal said, still scanning the document.

Council Member Regus Egan, aged 60, stood and cleared his throat.

"We have assembled here to inform you all about a number of decisions that were arrived at last night at our meeting. For our first order of business I will address the vacancy that was left after the unfortunate passing of Sir Byro, may he rest in peace. With an 8 to 2 majority vote, it was resolved by the Council and approved by His Majesty that one Captain Erza Knightwalker be selected as the new Chief of Staff of the Royal Army."

As every head in the room turned towards her Erza struggled to keep her features stoic. One would think she had thought about the possibility of being offered this position but she was truly ashamed to admit she hadn't. Between her work and her torrid sex life with her King (which was turning out to be much, _much_ more than a simple affair) she hadn't exactly contemplated much in the last month besides her conflicting feelings. She's simply assumed that the Council would take care of it and appoint some old, wizened gentleman with the appropriate experience. She had worked her whole life towards this position but she'd always assumed she be far older than she was now before she received it. However, things were not as they always had been in Edolas. She should be ecstatic and yet...

"Well Chief, not like we didn't see it coming right." Sugarboy chuckled patting her shoulder. He was as effervescent and pretty in pink as ever, she thought moodily. How the hell was his blonde hair so amazingly well coiffed even this early morning?

"Did they even need to vote, who would question it? This is totally awesome!" Hughes grinned up at her with an energetic and encouraging thumbs up.

Coco was clapping in absolute delight rambling on about girl power.

Erza barely registered their praise as her eyes shifted to the head of the table. Jellal was looking at her with a slight smile. She was probably the only one in the room who could tell his smile was strained.

She wanted this; this was what her entire life had been leading up to right? So why did she feel this strange sense of dissatisfaction. Was it because in this past year she had discovered something more important, or _someone_ , more important than this position?

"Erza?" she heard Hughes question. She'd been silent too long.

She looked up in surprise as Cary said, "You can have some time to consider the offer of course."

Erza shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the almost knowing gleam in the young woman's eyes but was grateful for her interruption.

She finally stood and bowed curtly, "I'm honoured, truly. Thank you for your consideration."

She didn't miss the incredulous stares from Sugarboy and Hughes or Jellal's intense gaze. Was this what he was so reluctant to talk about last night? Was he worried about how this position would affect the dynamic between them?

She was snapped out of her reverie as that rat bastard Keates stood. She had no doubts who had cast the minority votes against her being selected Chief of Staff.

"When our King began his reign, he assured the Council that he was aware of the importance of a royal marriage." Keates began. He was a 65 year old pompous, self-righteous asshole with a short grey beard and hair, average height. His beady blue eyes were shining with glee, which meant he was up to no good. His flunky Arasaid, who was taller, with sharp green eyes and long grey hair seemed to be equally in good spirits.

Erza frowned, a sense of foreboding settling over her.

"A royal marriage is essential to provide stability to the Kingdom of Edolas. Not only will it provide the heir necessary to continue the line of succession, it will serve as a means of reassurance to our citizens that the monarchy is as strong as ever. Edolas has been through hell and back with the loss of its magic and it is due to this that the people desperately need a reason to celebrate. A royal marriage has been widely anticipated by all and indeed at the beginning of his reign His Majesty promised the Council that he would be married within the year. This has not yet come to pass and there is one month remaining in which to fulfil this promise. His Majesty has therefore granted the Council permission to present suitable candidates to this Court for the position of Queen of Edolas. This process will commence with a Royal Ball in one week. There will be a royal wedding within the month."

Looking immensely pleased with himself, Keates took his seat glancing over at an equally smug Arasaid.

"Thank you," Jellal said his face carefully void of emotion, "on to the next order of business…"

As the meeting continued Coco, Sugarboy, Cary and even Jaspid looked at their King in concern. It was all too obvious that Jellal, though he was a firm and fearless leader, possessed a loving heart and was deeply emotive. A match of convenience, though an ordinary practice for past Kings of Edolas, would clearly not suit him. However, a King's word was his bond. If he'd promised the Council he would be married within the year, to renege would be unthinkable, unconscionable really.

Now it all made sense. Jellal had acted as if it was their last night together because in essence it was. They certainly couldn't continue as they had been.

The rest of the meeting passed by in a blur for Erza. She stood at its completion and strode to the door without a backward glance. She had to hit something, it was that simple really. How convenient that it was time to commence training for the day.

She yanked the gates to the training grounds open and her soldiers immediately stood at attention and acknowledged her with a unison shout of, "Captain!"

"Good morning men, at ease." she answered with complete composure that masked the utter havoc her emotions were wreaking internally, "Let's try something different today yes? Anyone up for sparing practice? With me of course."

She frowned as they glanced uneasily at each other, not one of them volunteering.

"I promise you won't be harmed." She said firmly.

They looked at her disbelievingly. It wasn't that they'd never faced off in practice matches against their Captain but she was obviously peeved about something and one had to be crazy to willingly fight a pissed off Captain Knightwalker.

"ok, maybe a bruise or two but nothing life threatening." She amended.

She rolled her eyes, getting impatient.

"Why don't you give it up already? Do you really think anyone is that suicidal? You already trump ninety five percent of soldiers in close combat and if that wasn't enough of a deterrent you're obviously in the mood to tear into someone."

Erza spun around at the sound of Hughes's voice. Sugarboy stood next to him, both looking at her quizzically.

"Why are you here?" she questioned them.

"To find out what the hell is wrong with you. You have to _think_ about Chief of Staff?" Hughes asked.

"How about one of you fight me then?" she asked innocently, refusing to address his question.

Sugarboy snorted, "No thank you I'd like to make it through the day without immersing myself in ice packs. Really though, what's gotten into you?"

Their King, she though humourlessly. In more ways than one.

She was beginning to fume outwardly as much as she was inwardly. She wasn't above using her status to get what she wanted and commanded Seaton, one of her higher ranking soldiers to gear up for battle. The others sighed with relief and Seaton groaned in defeat moving over to where his Captain stood.

"Stand down Seaton."

They all whipped around at the command and Seaton's face lit up as if Christmas had come early. Jellal was leisurely removing his heavy, white, silk lined cloak, carelessly throwing it over a rack of various weapons. He then removed his shirt, giving it the same treatment. One of his attendants, highly scandalised, quickly swept the expensive items into his arms. Standing in a snug, shot sleeved black undershirt that didn't leave much of his impressive upper body to the imagination, he looked directly at the temperamental red head that had dominated his thoughts for months now. She glared back at him, her barely concealed wrath burning a hole through his person.

"Your Majesty." Everyone present respectfully bowed, even his currently incensed lover, her fierce brown eyes never leaving his hazel ones.

Jellal nodded in acknowledgement, his eyes never leaving Erza's.

"I'll gladly give you the spar you crave Captain Knightwalker." Jellal said, trying not to laugh as the mood of her soldiers shifted from apprehension to excitement. More than the fact that he felt pity for the soldiers who would no doubt bear the brunt of her anger (even though he knew she would never seriously maim her men), he needed to explain some things to her and there was no way she would entertain his presence in her current mood if he sought her out privately.

With a barely veiled sneer Erza bit off, "I would be honoured, Your Majesty."

Jellal didn't miss the sadistic gleam of unadulterated excitement in her eyes at the opportunity to pound him…on the training ground, not sexually. He mentally shook his head to clear it of the inappropriate and extremely dirty thoughts about his undeniably attractive opponent. Her usual revealing outfits aside, she emitted raw sex appeal and he was one hundred percent certain that the reason more men (in the army or not) didn't attempt to seduce her was due to pure fear. He found himself grateful for that. Erza was obviously physically much stronger than the average woman but it was her skill that allowed her to defeat men who could otherwise overpower her with brute strength. He smirked slightly, it was time she met her match.

They circled each other for a moment sizing each other up.

Erza knew Jellal did private training. After all, he too had lost his magic and it was critical that he sharpened his fighting skills. He couldn't keep his body that ripped by slacking off. Oh what a body and the things he could do with that body. She put the brakes on any Jellal centric fantasies before they could materialise. For keeping her in the dark about such crucial decisions, she was going to kick his ass.

Only lightning fast reflexes prevented a punch to his jaw. Jellal held Erza's fist just an inch from his face and twisted her arm so that she was facing away from him. Erza struggled to get her arm out of his tight grip as he trapped it behind her back and between them.

"One hundred on Jellal." Sugarboy nodded, looking at Erza's current disadvantage.

"Erza's got this." Hughes said confidently.

Soldiers from different divisions began crowding the grounds and similar bets could he heard being placed. It wasn't often that the inhabitants of the royal palace got to see their King in action and windows and balcony doors were thrown open as curious onlookers took in the match.

Erza suddenly reared back and slammed the back of her head into his face.

"Oh fuck me." Jellal moaned miserably, immediately releasing Erza's arm to clutch his face as he briefly saw stars. He checked to see if his nose was still intact. No blood, that was a good sign.

"I think we can agree that that won't be happening again." She seethed in reference to his words, a flurry of vicious kicks aimed at his head and chest soon following.

He agilely dodged or blocked each one as he attempted to explain.

"I made that promise a long time ago Erza, to get the Council off my back. I never wanted an arranged marriage you know that but I am King and it's not always about what I want. I had to compromise."

He caught her right leg, and expecting that, she immediately bent backwards with admirable flexibility, her left leg quickly coming up to deliver a forceful blow to his left arm.

He released her leg and dodged the blow, crouching to swing his leg around, attempting to trip her but she flipped backward and effectively avoided his attack. She quickly came at him with a perfectly executed roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Too late did he realise she was faking it. As he raised his hands up to the level of his head to block, she swiftly turned around and delivered a sharp elbow into his solar plexus with terrifying precision, knocking the wind completely of him. Cheers went up all around the grounds.

That brought him to his knees, clutching his mid-section for a second with a grunt. Oh that would hurt tomorrow. Despite his current discomfort he couldn't help but admire her fluid motions. She was truly magnificent, a flame haired warrior goddess.

As she let her guard down slightly with a smirk, thinking him incapacitated, he saw his chance and more swiftly than before swung his leg around and this time she went down hard falling flat on that ass he loved so much. Another round of boisterous cheering followed from their spectators.

He took advantage of that moment when she was too stunned to react to quickly loop his arms under her own and cross them behind her neck, pushing her head down. He effectively locked her into her position on the floor, his chest pressed against her back. He was physically stronger so as much as she struggled she was not getting out of his hold. He leaned down to speak in her ear.

"The ultimate choice of who I marry is still mine Erza, it just has to happen within the month."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she grunted, attempting to shift out of the lock but he held fast.

"It was never my intention to pressure you, you know that. I want my wife to come to me of her own will. You needed time to sort out your thoughts and feelings. I'm truly sorry it's come to this."

She relaxed in his arms and he made the mistake of loosening his grip just a fraction.

Erza gathered all her strength in her core and feeling his grip lax she lunged to the side, toppling them both over and scrambling out of his hold. She began marching towards the palace armoury never once looking back.

Jellal stood watching her leave the grounds and in a split second took off after her. Fuck propriety and etiquette, he wasn't about to leave things like this between them.

Groans and boos echoed around the court yard as the fight ended without a clear winner.

"Well I'll be dammed. And to think he was holding back too." Hughes chuckled highly amused.

"Indeed he was," Jaspid replied quietly,"I believe she was as well."

Seeing as all the other divisions' soldiers had migrated to this part of the grounds, it seemed unfair to make his men miss the spectacle. Not once had Jellal gone completely on the offensive, his attacks meant to debilitate, not hurt Knightwalker. He'd seen Erza fight before, she was ruthless. He supposed it was just a spar but still, they were well matched and he was certain Jellal could defeat Erza if he had a mind to do so.

"Well His Majesty is quite the gentleman, he probably didn't feel right hitting a lady!" Coco said clasping her hands together dreamily.

"And I guess he is the King, not a good look to knock him out." Hughes shrugged.

Jaspid shook his head with a smile, exchanging a knowing glance with Sugarboy.

* * *

Overwhelmed and unfocused Erza stalked into the armoury wiping the slight sheen of sweat from her forehead and spun around in surprise as Jellal entered after her and locked the door.

"Are you out of your mind?! Did anyone see you come in here? Do you want the entire palace to suspect something?" she said angrily.

"I don't care about any of that right now Erza. I'm tired of hiding already." He answered earnestly. He was ready for their charade to end. He wanted her not just at night but in the light of day or not at all.

"Tired of hiding? Is that code for Erza make up your mind." She hissed heatedly.

"No, its not."

She looked down at his hand as he stroked her cheek.

"You control your future Erza, no one else. I'm truly sorry if it doesn't feel that way."

She huffed and leaned back against the wall, looking up at the high, intricate ceiling briefly. She may have had control of her future but as King, he didn't entirely have control of his. This situation was no one's fault really. How could he have predicted what would have developed between them at the moment he made that reckless, foolhardy promise. How could she have predicted she would be so torn? But ultimately, it came down to…

"So it's Chief of Staff or Queen, that's it right?" she frowned.

Jellal blinked, never having thought of it quite that way. He supposed that from her perspective that's exactly what it was.

He nodded, "Yes, I suppose, but Erza, it doesn't have to be one or the other exactly."

"The army is my _life_. I know nothing else and I can't hold both positions." She replied bluntly.

"No you can't, but the Queen oversees all aspects of state including the armed forces." He stated.

She sighed, emotionally drained. It still wouldn't be the same. If she became queen the army's welfare could no longer be her first or only priority. How much time could she devote to training? She wouldn't be able to fight should a war break out. She attempted to swallow past the lump of unexpected emotion in her throat. Why did it feel like she was being asked to say goodbye to the one constant in her life, the one thing that she was always so sure she would always have? Could she give up her safe place for Jellal?

She looked up, startled as Jellal brushed away tears that she didn't know she's shed off her cheeks. Just great.

"Tears don't suit you." He smiled, leaning in to brush his lips soothingly over hers.

He was cautiously optimistic. He didn't expect Erza to be so torn about accepting Chief of Staff of the Royal Army. True she was a child compared to those who had held the position before her but both he and the Council could not deny her skill and experience. She was perfect. She was also perfect for another, far more demanding job, even if she believed she wasn't. Edolas deserved a Queen like Erza, fiercely loyal and devoted to its well being. Her hesitation at accepting a position at the pinnacle of her career made him believe that perhaps she was willing to rule at his side instead. She just needed time to be sure. But time was not on their side.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as she pushed her lips against his briefly in a chaste kiss before moving away from him.

"I'll give it some serious thought." She promised, unlocking the door and leaving.

That was all he could ask.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 ** _One day before the Royal Ball…_**

Erza stood on the balcony of the fourth floor of the Royal Palace around midday watching various vehicles arrive. Guests specially invited to the ball (most of them being prominent citizens of Edolas with daughters of marriageable age) were offered accommodations at the palace. After the ball, any girls that the King took a shine to would be invited to stay at the palace along with her family for the remainder of the month. Any one of them could then become Queen.

"Well don't they look chipper?" Cary grinned, coming to stand next to Erza.

"Of course they do. Some of them have never even been out of their towns." Erza replied watching the different girls enter the palace grounds, "and in one fell swoop they're at the Royal Palace and have a chance to become the next Queen. Wouldn't you be?"

"Well are you? You have the best chance of all Erza." Cary smirked, her big blue eyes glinting wickedly.

Erza frowned, "Could you not speak like that."

"What, no one else is here." Cary shrugged nonchalantly.

Erza sighed. The woman was truly a law unto herself and too smart for her own good. She'd long suspected that Cary knew about her dealings with Jellal but she had only recently revealed the truth of the matter to the other woman.

 ** _One week before the Royal Ball…_**

 _"Captain Knightwalker," Council Member Cary Bright looked up in surprise as Erza entered the Royal Library. Of course she knew that Erza was quite an intelligent woman but would bet that the library was not one of her regular haunts. But what did she know? Apparently Erza wasn't as black and white as she'd initially thought._

 _"You can call me Erza." she replied, walking purposely over to a shelf before she lost her nerve._

 _Cary beamed and looked at the shelf that Erza was approaching._

 _"Are you researching the history of the monarchy?" Cary asked moving to stand at her side. Her adorable blonde head came up to just below Erza's shoulder._

 _"Yes." Erza answered curtly. She's promised Jellal she would give the situation some serious thought and she never approached anything unprepared._

 _"Any particular reason?" Cary asked, moving some strands of her hair behind her ear and looking up at the reputedly fearsome red head._

 _Cary prided herself on her intuition, on sensing and seeing things that other people could not. No one else may have caught their covert stares and the simmering sexual tension that always seemed to bubble under the surface when they were together but Cary was one hundred percent positive that Erza was intimately involved with the King. Her suspicions only strengthened when Erza hesitated to accept the position of Chief of Staff. Perhaps their affair went deeper than simple lust…that would make things complicated indeed._

 _"Not really, just curious." Erza replied pulling down two huge leather bound books._

 _"I could help narrow your search, if perhaps you were looking for Royal Marriages…or Weddings."_

 _Erza looked over at Cary struggling to remain impassive. She's long ago suspected that Cary had figured out the situation between her and Jellal, or the gist of the situation anyway._

 _"Listen Erza, I know what it's like when life throws a curveball at you and you end up in a place you never expected to be. It's alright to explore the unexpected."_

 _"When did you figure it out?" Erza asked without preamble, resting the books on a nearby table. She was never one to speak cryptically._

 _"I assume you mean the relationship between your good self and the King?" Cary specified, raising an eyebrow, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Erza needed to acknowledge the situation out loud, perhaps that was part of the problem._

 _"Yes." Erza answered, waiting._

 _"Maybe four months ago. The dynamic between you two changed. You seemed to soften towards him."_

 _"That could have meant anything." Erza scoffed disbelievingly, crossing her arms under her chest._

 _"Yes but the two of you began acting like you knew something that no one else was privy to, if one had the keen eye to see it. And if you really want me to go there, you look at him like you want to devour him sometimes, when you think no one is watching of course." Cary giggled._

 _"Fine." Erza rolled her eyes in surrender, offering the other woman a small smile, "then make yourself useful, "she smirked, "and help me look up the Queen's official duties."_

 _Cary gaped, her mouth shaped into a perfect O, "So you're going to marry him?"_

 _"I don't know. Even if I am, why are you so shocked if you knew what was going on?" Erza replied, looking at Cary in confusion._

 _"Well you have to admit you're a bit of an enigma and more than a little stubborn from what I've seen. I didn't know if you would really go through with it or not. The fact that you're here means you must really love him."_

 _Erza spun around from the shelf she was inspecting but Cary had already moved around to the other side pulling down the relevant volumes._

 _Peaking over the shelf, Cary watched as Erza frowned, looking down at the ground and apparently waging an internal debate. She cheerily smiled to herself; Edolas may be in for quite the surprise._

 _For almost two hours they looked up every detail pertaining to the Queen. Unsurprisingly, there was quite a bit about child bearing. It was amazing really, that there was a paragraph at most on every other duty but seemingly unending pages about ensuring the continuance of the line of succession. Cary snorted at the priceless look of disdain on Erza's face as they reached a rather graphic paragraph about ensuring the purity of the queen. Not that Erza thought there would be much of a problem there, Jellal knew he was the one to end her virginity but for heaven's sake so what if the queen wasn't a virgin, shouldn't the fact that the King found a woman worthy to be Queen be good enough? Should a woman perfectly qualified to rule be tossed aside just because she'd had a previous lover? It was ridiculous really._

 _Stemming the feminist direction of her thoughts Erza continued reading about the prospective Queen being subjected to fertility testing and rolled her eyes for the thousandth time that day. Yes she understood the reasoning behind all these traditions but in the name of all that was holy she'd never been so aware of her womanhood in her entire life as she was in the past 2 hours. Women on active duty in the army were required to maintain their birth control, which she'd done since puberty without ever questioning it and that was the end of that. It was quite an adjustment, from not considering such things at all to suddenly needing to know everything._

 _She'd ended their research period after coming across the passage in a rather old text about a practice of various dignitaries being present at the marriage consummation to which she immediately slammed the book shut firmly stating,_

 _"Absolutely not!"_

 _Cary tucked her tongue in her cheek to contain her laughter,_

 _"It's quite an antiquated practice Erza, it hasn't been done in centuries, you shouldn't mind it."_

 _Erza glared dangerously at the clearly amused woman before announcing she had a schedule to keep and left_.

 ** _Presently…_**

"That may be so but these walls have ears." Erza said seriously. She would know she had her own spies everywhere so there was no telling who else was doing the same.

Cary nodded, "I'm actually leaving tomorrow to visit my family for the day. You'll let me know how the ball goes?" she asked waving as she walked off towards her room.

"Sure." Erza replied with brief wave.

* * *

 ** _That night_** …

Erza closed her door and sighed, leaning against it. She'd just had a rather interesting conversation with one of her soldiers, Granby, who frequently carried out surveillance for her. Though his information was pertinent, she didn't quite know how it fit into the grand scheme of things. She pushed it from her mind for the moment, storing it for later use.

She'd better make an early night of it, what with the ball tomorrow. She wanted to make sure her division was properly informed of their sentry duties during the ball as early as possible. They had the second shift, as they went in order of divisions. Then they were free to attend the celebrations.

She tried to avoid looking over at her big, empty bed in the other room because the fact of the matter was that she'd rather be in Jellal's. She had avoided him as much as she reasonably could in the past week, just needing some space to think but she missed him like hell. She frowned as she admitted that to herself. He was becoming a serious obsession.

She looked over at her night stand where a bottle of wine, imported for the ball, sat. The head cook, Mrs. Tesla, who had a fondness for Erza due to the fact that she'd know her since she was a child in the palace had snuck her a bottle and informed her that it was aged to perfection. Mrs. Tesla would certainly know, 8 times out of 10 she was drunk as a skunk but who was she to judge other people's vices? She certainly had enough of her own. No harm could come from one drink, just to relax.

* * *

Jellal walked slowly back to his chambers that night, contemplating his entire life. Earlier, as he sat in one of the palace's overly adored meeting rooms with some of the guests who had arrived for the ball, he couldn't help but come to the harrowing conclusion that nothing ever went right for him. As strange as it may sound coming from a privileged man, a king no less, his life never quite went in the directions he'd hoped. From his distressing childhood, attempting to fix his father's mistakes, living in constant secrecy in Earth Land, attempting to guide his home land into a new future and now, having just endured a room full of strange women and their families. He'd been stuck in there for over an hour when it was only supposed to be a 15 minute ceremonial greeting. He was pulled into conversations every five minutes mostly by mothers attempting to make him notice their daughters. Erza had often told him he was too polite for his own good. Maybe she was right. Coco seemed to be enamoured with a few of the small dogs some of the women kept as pets and forgot that she was to announce the official end of the session. He really needed a Chief of Staff.

Speaking of the series of unfortunate events that was his life, he really hoped that Erza refused the position of Chief of Staff. She had avoided being alone with him all week. He knew she needed some space to think but he missed her terribly. Simply being in her presence always made him feel better. He changed directions even before he'd fully made up his mind to do so and headed to her room. He didn't care if he was being selfish, for once he _wanted_ to be selfish.

He slipped inside her sitting room and assumed she was already in bed since she wasn't there and proceeded to her bedroom.

"Jellal!" she exclaimed rising to kneel on her bed, her smile positively exuberant.

He immediately stopped in his tracks, his eyebrows rising almost to his hairline at her overly bubbly disposition. Well this was certainly interesting. She was now kneeling in bed, a half empty glass of what appeared to be wine clutched in her right hand. She wore a simple silky black robe with slits that parted to reveal her tempting, creamy thighs, a generous amount of cleavage left exposed by the loosely knotted sash around her waist. He briefly wondered if she was wearing any underwear. Her hair was held up in a loose bun with several wavy strands falling around her face. As she eagerly patted the bed for him to come join her, he laughed and removed his dark blue cloak as he asked,

"Erza, are you drunk?" Not that he needed an answer.

"Maybe?" she giggled, grabbing the collar of his blue and gold tunic and yanking him down onto the bed before proceeding to straddle his waist and smile down at him, positively jubilant.

He looked up at her, seeing the contents of her glass splashing around precariously with all her movement. He gently pried the glass from her fingers and set it on the night stand, spotting a almost empty bottle of wine….and from the looks of it the good stuff. She was hammered.

"I missed you." She sighed, rather melodramatically, before leaning down to kiss him deeply. Well, she was certainly a very happy, chatty and cuddly drunk. She would never have admitted that fact so freely. He'd missed her as well, with an intensity that was borderline scary. He could barely sleep at night anymore without the feel of her body curved against his own. He reached up to release her vibrant hair as his tongue slid against hers, running his hands through the soft strands. He could taste the wine in her mouth. If temptation had a name it would be Erza Knightwalker.

He broke the kiss with a groan, panting as she began rocking her hips insistently into his. He was already hard but she was making it very difficult for his pants to contain his growing need. As much as he would love to plunge as deeply as possible into her and satisfy them both, it went against everything he believed in to do so while she was inebriated.

He gripped her hips to still her movement and she frowned adorably, "What's wrong?"

"You're drunk." he replied, attempting to lift her off his groin. Having her on top of him was _not_ helping matters and for heaven's sake he was only a man.

"And? We haven't been together in almost two weeks!" she whined, crossing her arms. He couldn't help but laugh at her uncharacteristically childish behaviour.

Suddenly she seemed to be fixated on the marking on the right side of his face.

"I always loved this, makes you even more handsome." She stated, leaning up to kiss his right cheek.

He grinned at her statement before focusing on the glorious globes in front of his face. Giving into her just a little, he licked the hollow between them before sucking a bit of the pliant flesh of her left breast into his mouth, his teeth scraping and biting the succulent skin. She eagerly leaned into his ministrations urging him to continue as he slid a hand under her robe. His hand met her smooth bare skin, satisfying his curiosity about what she was wearing under the flimsy garment. That would be nothing.

Well, he wasn't opposed to having a bit of innocent fun with her in this state. It was his first time seeing her so completely plastered, the mischievous side of him was dying to see exactly how much her personality was altered.

He pulled the robe up to her waist and squeezed her left ass cheek as he whispered in her ear,

"Have you been a bad girl Erza?"

He had to contain his laughter as she immediately stilled and breathed out, "The worst."

Just like that he'd gained the upper hand. They always commenced the more kinky aspect of their bedroom activities with a similar routine and obviously she wasn't so far gone that she didn't recognise it.

His arm around her waist effectively kept her pinned against his chest as he licked the shell of her ear, whispering all the decidedly graphic details about what he wanted to do to her. He didn't plan on doing them just then of course but she loved dirty talk almost as much as the acts themselves and his goal was simply to get her a bit worked up. All the while he delivered light taps to her round behind, enjoying the look of pure pleasure on her sweet face. She gripped his collar, panting unevenly, repeatedly shifting her hips against him. He briefly slid his hand down to her inner thigh and his fingers encountered her slick arousal fluid. Time to up the ante.

He suddenly slapped her reddened ass soundly, firm and hard. She jerked against him,

"Fuck! Yes! Again." she moaned in pleasure, squirming against him demandingly.

He chuckled in amusement. She was definitely still the same in this regard, not that he was complaining.

He indulged her for a while longer, (okay and admittedly himself as well) spanking that beautiful behind repeatedly, each smack progressively harder than the last. He covered her mouth with his to muffle her sounds of enjoyment.

She suddenly pulled her mouth away from his and shot up, her hands pressed against his chest, her hips gyrating erratically.

"Ahhh Jellal! Ohhhh God!" she wailed desperately.

He looked up at her in pure fascination as she froze for a moment with an expression of absolute bliss that he knew so well before she collapsed unto his chest attempting to catch her breath. Did she just come? She did. Well damn him.

He'd spanked her before of course but never to completion. It was always mostly foreplay. Frequent stimulation of her clit during the act, by either one of them, usually finished the job. He didn't know it was possible to orgasm from it without any stimulation to other parts of the body... but then again she _was_ rubbing against him. He supposed her fetish for spanking and anything associated with bondage in general coupled with her lack of inhibitions from the wine also assisted to create the right conditions for her to reach the peak of her pleasure. So many theories to test. He mentally made a note to try it again when she was sober, all in the name of science of course. He smiled wistfully as he kissed her forehead. Hopefully he would get the chance.

He gently rolled her over unto her back and stood, pulling the covers over her.

"What are you doing? Let's play." She pouted, even as her eyes drooped heavily with sleep.

"We'll play later love." He whispered, with an indulgent smile. She made an awfully cute drunk, just precious really. He hoped she didn't feel the effects of her overindulgence too much in the morning. As for him, he had a date with a very, _very_ cold shower in the near future.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I've decided?" she asked softly, looking up at him seriously.

He regarded her for a moment wondering if she truly wasn't as far gone as he'd first believed. She did have the presence of mind to ask that after all.

"I know you'll tell me when you're ready Erza. Now go to sleep."

She once again pouted at his commanding tone.

"You're so annoying. Will our children be as annoying as you I wonder." She mumbled.

He spun around at her mention of their children. She was fast asleep. He smiled widely, his heart amazingly buoyant. She may not be completely lucid at the moment but her unconscious mind at least, seemed to be made up. He gently moved her hair out of her eyes and sighed. Hopefully her decision would be the same in the light of day and this ball would be nothing but a formality.

* * *

 ** _In the Guest Wing of the Palace_** …

Katie bounced around the room she shared with her cousin excitedly looking out the windows.

"Can you believe we're in the Royal Palace?! Well you've been, I've never. Do you think the King would really pick one of the girls here to marry? Seems so weird but I guess that's the way the royals do it!" she grinned happily, her long brunette curls swinging and grey eyes shining. She lived in Sycca and hardly ever got the chance to visit the royal city.

Her cousin Lila, turned her glassy blue eyes in her direction. She was Katie's exact opposite, tall as Katie was short, blonde as Katie was brunette and vicious as Katie was sweet.

"We're not here to flirt and giggle, my father was very specific about what we must do." Lila replied firmly.

Katie looked down, chewing on her lower lip worriedly. She'd agreed to come along for the chance to see the palace but her Uncle wasn't exactly her kindest relative. She hadn't seen Lila since they were small children and hoped they could be friends but her cousin was completely different from the innocent girl she remembered.

"You know Lila, maybe we shouldn't…."

"Stop. This is for the good of Edolas, just as father said. We must not fail."

* * *

 ** _The Royal Ball…_**

Erza made her way into the ball room after dismissing her soldiers from their shift, her instincts on high alert after collecting some intelligence from Granby that night. Something nefarious was most definitely afoot and she would get to the bottom of it if it killed her. She scanned the ballroom from the doorway attempting to find her targets and spotted the King in all his debonair glory, dressed from head to foot in white with blue and gold epaulets and a flowing white cloak with infinite gold threads. He was currently entertaining a gaggle of his eager female admirers with a polite smile.

She cringed as she remembered the previous night…well bits and pieces of it. Mrs. Tesla had given her one of her famous concoctions that staved off the worst of her hangover. She did remember attempting to seduce Jellal but of course being Jellal he'd resisted. She wasn't sorry either. She grown quite accustomed to them having sex multiple times for the week and to stop cold turkey was hell. She was ridiculously horny and she was positive he was as well. The large love bite on her breast that was currently turning purple coupled with her still slightly stinging rosy red ass attested to that fact. Her smirk turned into a frown as she tried to remember what she had said to him. She tended to ramble when she was drunk and she really hoped she didn't say anything too revealing or just downright stupid. She briefly wondered what her Earth Land counterpart was like when she drank too much…

Putting a halt to her daydreaming she entered the ballroom.

Jellal was truly trying his best to entertain each young woman along with their ambitious mothers and even the fathers subtly attempting to bribe him into marriage. However, enough was enough. He was quickly tiring of this circus. How was one expected to select the woman to spend the rest of one's life with like this? Or perhaps the better question was how could he truly focus on finding some common ground with any of these women when his heart was already lost to arguably the most stubborn woman in Edolas? He immediately attempted to take his mind off of Erza because that would lead to thoughts of the previous night, which would lead to part of himself rising that really shouldn't in a public setting.

Making an excuse about spotting a friend he moved away from the group gathered around him. A waiter promptly offered him a glass of wine which he gratefully accepted.

He noticed a pretty young woman with light brown hair and grey-green eyes in a white and green dress standing quietly on her own in the farthest corner of the room, lost in her thoughts. He made his way over and smiled at her.

"You look like you'd rather be somewhere else." he stated.

Blinking twice the girl gasped and hastily curtsied, "Your Majesty? What are you doing over here?" she choked out.

"You seem to be the only woman in the room not trampling over the others to speak to me. Why is that?"

She smiled, "My parents made me come to be honest, not that it's not a pleasure to meet you." She hurriedly qualified so as not to offend him.

"It's fine, your lack of pretense is refreshing." Jellal laughed, drinking his wine thirstily. All this socializing left him totally parched.

"My name is Kristina. I'm actually already engaged." Her smile lit up her eyes, "to Teddy, well Theodore, my parents would kill me if they knew. My father's a spice merchant so we're quite wealthy but Teddy's an apothecary's apprentice, they would never approve. He won't be an apprentice forever but that's all they'll see him as. I was gathering the courage to tell them but then the invitation to this ball arrived and I definitely couldn't do it then."

"I'm sorry for frustrating your plans." Jellal said, truly sympathetic. His own love life was currently in limbo, he really didn't want to be the cause of disruption to anyone else's.

He didn't expect to have a real conversation with any of the women here and he wasn't just being polite when he told Kristina she was refreshing. Actually, she was just the type he may have married. There would be no love between them, maybe it would come later or never, but she was sensible, honest and seemed kind. At one point, when he promised the Council that he would be married within the year, he may have been willing to sacrifice his ideals of a true marriage for the good of Edolas. However, one fiery warrior goddess had stolen his heart and in her he could see the Queen, wife and mother he desired for his children. The future he'd always envisioned was within his grasp and he yearned for it.

Speaking of Erza, she stood out like a red rose among white lilies as she entered the ball room, her eyes scanning the room's perimeter. Her dress wasn't exactly conservative but it was very much so by _her_ standards if her usual revealing outfits were any indication. She wore a royal blue gown with capped sleeves just off her shoulders and a sweet heart neckline that dipped daringly low and displayed a generous amount of cleavage. It hugged her ample hips and then flared around her legs. Her hair was loose in long red waves, bangs covering one eye, lush mouth painted red. Exquisite.

Kristina looked over as the King's eyes darkened as he focused on an object of interest. She spotted a stunning red headed young woman.

"Who is she?" Kristina asked, very intrigued by his reaction to this woman. He was far more friendly than she'd expected and to her relief he didn't seem to have much of an interest in her or any of the other women there for that matter, except one.

"Captain Erza Knightwalker." he replied without thinking. Perhaps he shouldn't have made his interest so obvious. Hell he really didn't care.

"She's lovely." Kristina said looking back over at the woman. She'd never quite imagined a soldier could look like, well like _that_. She glanced up at her King and struggled not to laugh at his expression. He seemed to be lost in his own world and from the looks of it mentally undressing his Captain. She giggled.

"I see." And she did. How many times had she seen the exact look in Teddy's eyes when he gazed at her.

Jellal was about to question exactly what she saw when his stomach rolled unpleasantly. He frowned and swallowed repeatedly. Something didn't feel right.

"Your Majesty?" Kristina questioned as he swayed on his feet. He was looking a tinge green.

"I…I don't feel…" Jellal stuttered before suddenly collapsing, his body giving out.

Erza turned towards a sudden commotion in the ballroom and her heart sank as guests could clearly be heard uttering "Your Majesty?" repeatedly. Her feet began moving of their own accord and she pushed through the growing crowd and was at his side on the floor in a few seconds.

"Your Majesty? What happened here?" Erza snapped at Kristina.

Kristina gaped for a moment, "I, I'm not sure! One minute he was fine and the next…not."

As Jellal coughed violently Erza grabbed his chin, turning his face towards her. His eyes were hazy and he was clearly having a hard time focusing on her.

"Jellal? What it is? What happened?" she asked attempting to keep the panic rising in her chest from showing outwardly. He looked awful and his skin was beginning to dampen with moisture.

"Erza…" he groaned, his eyelids fluttering and his breath hitching as he wheezed out "Something's not right…"

"Take him to his chambers, now! Through the side exit! " Erza told Hughes and Sugarboy who had pushed their way to her side.

They immediately hefted Jellal to his feet, each of his arms over their shoulder and quickly left without question. The side exit was a small door used by the palace guards for easy access and egress away from the crowds.

Erza looked down at the glass Jellal dropped. Just a bit of the liquid remained inside.

"Was this his?" she asked Kristina. The girl quickly nodded, her eyes wide.

Did an ingredient in the wine not agree with him? Did he have an allergy she was unaware of? God she hoped it was a case of anaphylactic shock and not what she dreaded. Erza picked it up and sniffed it, dipping a finger into the glass and placing a drop of the liquid on her tongue. Having consumed multiple glasses the previous night she knew exactly what this wine was supposed to taste like and this was not it.

Pure rage the likes of which she had never experienced combined with a heart stopping pang of unadulterated fear rolled through her body. Jellal. She'd failed him, she was too late. A hysterical sob was rising in her throat and she closed her eyes for a second, mercilessly squelching all emotion. She had to remain calm.

Resolutely keeping her cool she marched towards the side door, barking curt orders at her men to keep everyone calm and to offer accommodations to all present for the night.

"The official story is that the food and wine did not agree with His Majesty and he unfortunately needed to retire early."

"Yes Captain!"

As she reached the winding corridor that led to Jellal's chambers she broke into a run only to be joined by Jaspid.

"Captain Knightwalker I was hindered by the crowd. His Majesty?"

"Has been poisoned." Erza grounded out angrily.

Shock and horror crossed Jaspid's face as they raced to Jellal's room.

As they approached, Keates and Arasaid were outside Jellal's door demanding entrance.

"Sorry, the Captains said no one goes in 'cept Captain Knightwalker." Jellal's chamber guards firmly stood their ground.

Erza opened the door thanking the guards and motioned for Jaspid to quickly accompany her inside opting to ignore the assholes attempting the barge their way in lest she smash their faces in. Pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fit together in her mind, but she had to be calm, and deal with this cautiously and quickly.

"Captain Knightwalker let us in at once! We have come to aid his majesty in any way possible!" Arasaid shouted, regarding her as if she was dirt under his boot.

Erza turned back towards them, very slowly, attempting to maintain her composure.

How convenient they were able to arrive so swiftly to the King's chambers to provide 'aid'.

"If either of you step within so much as an inch of this room I will have you both arrested and thrown into the dungeons. I am officially declaring a lock down. No one leaves or enters the Royal Palace and no one enters His Majesty's chambers without my authorization, is that clear?"

"And who are you to make those decisions? You don't have that power! The Council outranks you!" Keates scoffed condescendingly, attempting to push past the guards, his already beady eyes squinting at the outrage.

Just before she slammed the door soundly shut in their faces she firmly stated,

"I'm the fucking Chief of Staff!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Did Coco do as I requested?" Erza asked, all business as she swept quickly into Jellal's bedroom.

"After we got her to stop crying she took off without a word." Sugarboy confirmed with a nod.

"Good."

Erza knelt on Jellal's bed, leaning over him. Not good, his breathing was becoming too laboured, his hair was slick with sweat and he was about to fall into unconsciousness. Where the hell was Coco?!

Right on cue there was a knock on the door and Hughes opened it to receive Coco and a huffing and puffing Mrs. Tesla.

"I've got her Erza!" Coco said frantically, biting her lip as she looked over at the King, her eyes beginning to tear up again.

"Came…as quickly as I could." Mrs. Tesla breathed, moving to Jellal's bedside.

"He's been poisoned I'm sure of it. We have to move quickly and I need you to help me identify the substance used." Erza explained. She handed over Jellal's wine glass with just a bit of liquid left inside for the woman to sample.

"Oh my sweet, little Prince." Mrs. Tesla sighed, as if Jellal was still a cheeky toddler stealing sweets from the palace kitchen. As she quickly evaluated Jellal's symptoms, Erza began pulling her hair into a high bun on top of her head. If the perpetrators had in fact used the substance she suspected, things were about to get messy. She'd only enlisted the help of Mrs. Tesla because she trusted the woman absolutely and knew she had Jellal's best interest at heart. She refused to get even the palace physician, Sir Zidelow, involved. No one could be trusted in the matter of an attempted assassination of the King.

"Poison hemlock." Mrs. Tesla stated firmly.

"As I thought." She'd seen soldiers suffer similar symptoms before, ingesting what they believed to be an edible plant. She'd even seen soldiers _die_ from said symptoms. "Coco, get me a bucket or anything similar. Quickly." Erza urged.

Mrs. Tesla nodded approvingly, knowing what had to occur next.

Coco returned in record time with a large wooden tub used on occasion to manually draw baths.

Resting it on the ground at the side of the bed, Erza ripped the seam of her gown up to her thigh to move more freely and grabbed Jellal's shoulder, rolling him on to his side at the edge of the bed. Her lower lip trembled as he lifelessly complied. She took a deep breath and steeled her nerve.

"Jellal!" she shouted, "Can you hear me?"

A slight, weak groan gave her her answer. Good he wasn't unconscious and there were no signs of convulsions.

Without any further delay she carefully inserted her index finger into his mouth as far as possible and pushed it against the back of his tongue until he made a gurgling sound. His gag reflex triggered, she'd barely moved her hand before he was vomiting violently over the side of the bed.

Everyone present cringed. Once he began he seemed to be unable to stop. Erza patiently soothed his wet hair off his forehead, hoping to God that he was ridding himself of the worst of it.

Ten minutes later, when she was satisfied that his throat and airways were clear, Erza rolled Jellal back unto the bed and began ripping off his cloak, quickly undoing his tunic. Mrs. Tesla rushed to her aid as Jaspid and Hughes disposed of the bucket. Erza kept a hand on Jellal's forehead, monitoring his spiking temperature. After he was fully undressed they pulled the covers over him, Coco providing a cold compress to assist with the fever.

"Erza we have to call the physician." Hughes said, looking over at Jellal worriedly.

"No." she said curtly, "His condition does not go beyond those in this room. Understood?"

"I fear he's right Erza, he needs medicine…" Mrs. Tesla whispered to her fearfully, for once, her eyes clear and alert instead of hazy from drink.

Erza sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance. They were right but she couldn't trust anyone until she'd apprehended the perpetrators and she didn't have time for that right now…or rather Jellal didn't have time.

She spun around at a commotion by the door. As Jaspid opened it, Erza blinked as the last young woman Jellal was speaking to at the ball all but fell through the door. Apparently she'd pushed her way through the two chamber guards to be able to knock.

"Captain Knightwalker, please, you have to listen to me."

"I said no one was to come in here!" Erza grounded out.

"I know the signs, I believe His Majesty has been poisoned!" Kristina shouted.

As everyone turned to look at Erza, Erza stared straight into the other woman's eyes. They were pleading with her to listen.

"Let her in." she ordered.

"Thank you! I…"

"How do you know who I am?" Erza asked sharply, eyes narrowed menacingly.

"The King told me who you were at the ball. My name is Kristina."

Seeming satisfied with her explanation Erza continued, "He has been poisoned, hemlock…"

"My fiancé is an apprentice at an apothecary's in the city. It's close to the palace, if I send him a missive he can gather the supplies needed and treat His Majesty in a timely manner, but I must send for him _right now_."

A look of understanding passed between Erza and Kristina. It was almost as if Kristina could read her mind. Though no one else in the room seemed to understand, Kristina apparently immediately understood that Erza in fact refused to call the palace physician because the perpetrators may have acquired the hemlock from said physician. She's also offered a viable alternative solution to alerting the physician and Erza could not have been more grateful for this woman at that moment. Erza nodded in silent relief and thanks which Kristina acknowledged with a nod in return.

"Alright go. Coco go with Kristina and assist her in any way possible. All the palace's resources are available to you, take whatever you need. Hurry…please."

They were off without further delay.

"He's not breathing!" Sugarboy shouted.

Without missing a beat Erza climbed unto Jellal's bed and began *artificial respiration, covering Jellal's mouth with her own and pinching his nose as she pushed air into his lungs. She continued like this for almost a minute until he coughed repeatedly and she sat back panting, her shoulders sagging in relief. Her heart was about to pound right out of her chest, not from adrenaline but pure terror. She'd almost lost him…

She watched him breathing unsteadily for a moment and jerked in surprise as Sugarboy handed her a tissue, "Why…"

"You're crying." He informed her, squeezing her shoulder.

Just great. She swiped the tears off her face and instructed Mrs. Tesla to keep an eye on Jellal and she turned to face the other Captains in the room.

"Listen…"

 ** _The night before the Royal Ball…_**

 _"_ _Arasaid's daughter and 'is niece, both 'ere for the ball." Granby stated biting into an apple, "A Miss Lila and a Miss Ka'ie I believe."_

 _Erza leaned against the wall contemplating the information. Granby was one of the more stealthy soldiers in her division and was more than happy to carry out some surveillance, for extra cash of course. He was rather thin and tall, almost like a pole, with dark hair and eyes. She supposed his unassuming appearance made him blend into his surroundings that much better. He'd just informed her that both Council Member Arasaid's daughter and niece were present for the ball. Though Granby informed her of all the goings on in the palace, she'd told him to collect as much intelligence at all times on Keates and Arasaid._

 _"_ _Lila and Katie, how is it that I didn't even know Arasaid had a daughter. Trying to increase his odds with two girls perhaps. We'll see what how it goes. Thanks." Erza said as she departed._

 _"_ _No problem Cap'in." Granby waved, heading off in the other direction and quickly blending into the shadows._

 _As Erza headed to her room she mulled over the information. Council Members could of course suggest some of the women suitable to attend the ball. They were after all the ones forcing Jellal to keep this farcical promise. There was no rule saying that one Member could not invite multiple girls within reason…but this was Arasaid and there was always an underlying agenda. What could be that agenda though? She couldn't think of anything aside from hoping that if his daughter didn't catch Jellal's attention then his niece might. In his mind, that would give him indirect access to the throne. She shrugged it off for now, all should come to light soon._

 ** _The night of the Royal Ball…_**

 _As the second division's shift ended and Erza dismissed her men to go ahead and join the festivities Granby held her arm and pulled her aside to a remote corner._

 _"_ _Just saw the one with the blonde 'air speaking to a wai'er." Granby said._

 _"_ _What would she want with the waiter?"Erza frowned._

 _"_ _Dunno, just though I should let you know." Granby shrugged._

 _Erza nodded, "That's fine, thank you."_

 ** _Presently…_**

"So I entered the ballroom searching for Lila. I didn't know why she would be speaking to a waiter; maybe she had an issue with the food. But I thought it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on her…and not long after that, Jellal…I'm such an _idiot_. I should have looked harder. I never dreamed she would, that those _bastards_ would.." Erza broke off choking on her grief. She could hardly contain it anymore, cracks were appearing in her defensive walls every time she looked over at Jellal and it was only a matter of time until her walls came down.

"Don't, don't do that to yourself!" Hughes said, firmly shaking her shoulders, "None of us would have guessed anything as drastic as an assassination plot Erza."

"He's right. The only thing to do now is to deal with it. So what are your orders Chief?"

Erza nodded and straightened her posture,

"Hughes, Sugarboy, I need you two and some of your most trusted men to make sure Keates and Arasaid remain in the palace and I want their quarters searched for any sign of hemlock. Check all their correspondence as well. Granby's information isn't much to go on, and I suspect they would have already disposed of any evidence but it's worth a shot."

They were off without question.

"Jaspid, I need you to do the same but with Lila and Katie. They're in the guest wing on the third floor, the second room on the right. Interrogate them thoroughly and if possible separately, this is probably our only chance."

"Yes, and you'll remain here I presume?

Erza nodded turning to look at Jellal, unmoving in his bed aside from a sporadic jerk now and again. At least he still wasn't convulsing. Perhaps they'd caught the poison just in time.

"I'm not leaving his side."

* * *

 ** _10 minutes later..._**

Erza sat tiredly on a chair at Jellal's bedside, her arms resting on the bed as she kept vigil over him. She'd had to perform his respiratory functions for him again in the last five minutes but he seemed to be alright for now. Not caring that Mrs. Tesla sat on Jellal's opposite side she took his hand in her own and squeezed it as she said to him,

"I know you can hear me Jellal. I know you can."

He didn't reply of course.

"You have to fight, you have to _stay with us_. Edolas needs you and _I_ need you. Don't you _dare_ die on me. We have to get married and we have a family to start, don't you want to see me in those ridiculous, fancy, itchy dresses for the rest of my life? You…"

She broke off and her eyes snapped in the direction of their joined hands as he squeezed hers. It wasn't an involuntary jerk he definitely responded. His grip was extremely weak but it was something.

She leaned down and kissed his dry lips softly, then his moist, warm forehead.

"He'll be fine." She said firmly. She had to believe that.

Mrs. Tesla was blubbering uncontrollably, whether it was due to Jellal's current state or what Erza had just revealed she wasn't sure. But the woman promptly stood to answer the door as a loud knock sounded.

Mrs. Tesla led Coco into Jellal's bedroom followed by Kristina and a very handsome young man with multiple bags over his shoulders.

He was very tall with auburn hair and intelligent dark brown eyes framed behind thin spectacles. He wore a simple blue sweater and brown pants that appeared to be hurriedly thrown on in his haste to reach the palace.

"My fiancé." Kristina said presenting Teddy to Erza.

"Theodore Angelis." He stated, shaking her hand briefly. His eyes shifted to Jellal and he began unloading his bags immediately.

"I'm afraid we haven't a moment to lose. I think you must have caught it in the early stages, or he wouldn't be resting so relatively comfortably, trust me."

Erza nodded, "Do whatever you have to."

As Theodore went to work, he asked Erza to fill him in on Jellal's symptoms and what had transpired thus far. He then began administering antidotes, explaining now again about tannic acid, zinc and stimulants.

"We'll see how he progresses over the next forty- eight hours. Someone needs to monitor his breathing at all times."

As Mrs. Tesla left to prepare a meal for all present, Erza pulled Coco aside.

"Coco, I need you to do something very important for me."

"Anything." Coco nodded, seeming to be much calmer due to Theodore's presence.

"Go to the palace physician's quarters, check his medicine store. I need you to check the store of hemlock. Report anything unusual to me. Be stealthy about it, don't disturb him if you can avoid it. He should be asleep. You know where to get the keys yes?"

"Yes." She nodded confidently, "Will, will the King be okay?" she asked.

"He will, we have to believe that." Erza nodded firmly.

Coco hugged her tightly around her middle. Erza wasn't really one for displays of affection, but over the past few months with Jellal she didn't feel quite as awkward as she did before. She gently hugged Coco and gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

As the girl left she turned to watch Kristina assist Theodore in caring for Jellal.

"Although it's a bit early to say for sure, he seems to be responding well to the medicine." Theodore informed her. He began checking Jellal's reflexes and Erza let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as each of Jellal's limbs jerked after a while in response to the stimulation.

Theodore nodded, pushing his glasses up as he stood, "Once his condition does not deteriorate, I don't think there will be any permanent physical damage."

Erza nodded, "Thank you, for everything. Also, thank you Kristina. Had His Majesty not been involved in conversation with you at the ball I believe he may have finished the entire glass."

"That may be but your quick action was truly admirable. Coco informed me that you accepted the role of the new Chief of Staff. Congratulations."

Erza scoffed, "You may refer to me simply as Erza. I only said that so no one would question my orders and I could hopefully detain the culprits with this lockdown."

"He loves you." Kristina said, not needing to specify who he was.

"I know, though I often question why." Erza replied with a slight shake of her head.

"So where did you study?" Erza asked Theodore.

To her surprise he flushed pink, "I've never had any formal training. My family isn't wealthy by any means and I wouldn't have minded remaining at home to assist with the labour and my younger siblings. My father's a farmer; our survival is dependent on how well the crops turn out. But my three older brothers all told me to pursue medicine and they would take care of things at home. I send whatever money I can back to them. Everything I know about treating ailments I've learned at the apothecary's. True we only distribute drugs but there's a wealth of books about making diagnoses, treatment and patient care."

"I'd say you're a natural then, that's very impressive." Erza acknowledged.

"Thank you." He smiled as Kristina took his hand in a show of unwavering support, "the apothecary may be a bit ancient compared to modern pharmacists but he's still in operation because there's a lot of old remedies that only he has committed to memory. He agreed to take in a poor farm hand and teach him and for that I'll forever be grateful."

"The Crown is in your debt." Erza bowed formally.

Theodore flushed again and Kristina giggled softly as he fumbled a thank you.

* * *

Only because she was satisfied that Jellal was well supervised by Theodore and Kristina, was Erza persuaded to take a quick shower. She'd returned to her chambers, took a quick ten minute bath and changed. On her way back to Jellal she paused at the scene outside his door. Hughes and Sugarboy had a firm grip on Council Members Keates and Arasaid whose hands were tightly bound and Jaspid had a firm grip on a defiant Lila and a weeping Katie.

Erza glanced at Jellal's door and sighed. He would be okay for a bit. He was resting quietly and breathing much more steadily this morning that he was last night. She had to deal with this.

"Erza, have we got news for you…" Hughes frowned, shaking his head almost in disbelief.

"Let's go back to my chambers. I don't want anything to disrupt the King's rest and I have a feeling this isn't going to be quiet." She replied.

As soon as the alleged offenders we roughly dragged into her sitting room and she firmly closed the door Jaspid spoke up.

"I advise that you begin with this one Chief, it'll make it much easier." He nodded over at Katie whose head hung in what appeared to be shame.

Erza approached the girl and she looked up at her with teary eyes and a trembling lower lip.

"So, Katie is it? Are you going to tell me what occurred at the ball tonight?" Erza began. She didn't think it was wise to be too harsh with this girl, she looked likely to burst into tears at any moment.

As Katie opened her mouth to speak Arasaid snarled, twisting in Sugarboy's grip.

"Don't you dare say another word you vile little traitor! You are no niece of mine!"

"Silence!" Erza snapped, glaring at the man in warning. He piped down but if looks could kill she would be a pile of ashes on the floor.

His outburst however seemed to strengthen Katie's resolve and she nodded, "My Uncle and Council Member Keates poisoned His Majesty."

Erza felt a weight lift off her chest as the girl confirmed all her suspicions.

"They knew that the palace physician, Sir Zidelow, kept hemlock to treat certain ailments and they said it was deadly in the right quantities. They only invited me to come here to assist Lila with this plot. They couldn't very well be spotted around the Royal Ball doing anything of the sort. But no one would notice us. I…"

Katie broke off, swallowing back some emotion as Erza presumed she was about to reveal her own involvement with the scheme.

"I was to keep watch while Lila instructed the waiter to serve the King a glass of wine that he had specially requested."

"So the waiter was not involved? And neither was the palace physician for that matter?" Erza questioned.

Katie shook her head adamantly, "No."

"Could you identify that waiter if you saw him now?" Erza asked.

"Yes, yes I could." Katie nodded.

Erza nodded and motioned for the girl to continue. She didn't need to know that Erza would have to dismiss the waiter, though everyone else in the room Lila excluded perhaps, would know this. To fall for such a ridiculous ruse. No one in the king's service should be so foolish as to accept orders from anyone but their superior, in his case, the head of the waitstaff. Many of the waiters were hired to work for the night of the ball and she sincerely hoped he was hired help. A specially requested wine, Erza mentally scoffed at the stupidity.

"I shouldn't have agreed to come here." Katie sobbed, "I didn't know until I arrived in the Royal City that I would have to do this I swear. My Uncle threatened to ruin me and my family…to ruin my marriage prospects. I should have done something to stop it, I'm so, so sorry. " she cried.

"Yes you should have." Erza said without a trace of sympathy, "but your confession has helped us greatly. I doubt we would have found any evidence of the esteemed Council Members' transgressions otherwise."

As Erza walked past Lila on her way to address the Council Members she stopped in front of a haughty and unrepentant young woman. Well didn't her father have her completely brainwashed. She saw a bit of her past self in this girl and was glad to say that she owed her redemption in large part to Jellal.

"I feel the most sorry for you." She said to the girl, before moving to stand in from of Keates and Arasaid.

"What exactly was your goal here? What if you had succeeded? Then what?"

"Then that _prodigal's son_ would be dead and a there would be no direct descendant to inherit the throne. The Council would then have to elect a new King." Keates replied boldly.

"And you would have done all in your power to make sure it was someone you could manipulate, if not yourselves." Erza hissed, her face inches away from Keates, "And to think you were ready and waiting outside the King's door to ensure that he was well and truly dead, yes?"

He leaned even closer and sneered in her face, "Don't you for a moment think that we don't know about your _indiscretions_ with that upstart, _Captain_ Knightwalker."

To her credit Erza didn't even flinch, not at his hinting about her relationship with Jellal or his blatant attempt to disrespect her by disregarding her elevated position as Chief of Staff.

"We'd already had enough of him, coming back like some sort of bloody saviour when in fact all he did was _ruin_ our great country! It was becoming obvious who would occupy the throne next to his and we could not abide having you in such a seat of power as Queen. Not even Chief of Staff! It's already impossible for that fool to see sense; ruling with you would make him unbearable!" Keates screeched.

"Don't you mean unstoppable." Sugarboy corrected.

Erza nodded slowly, looking up at the enraged man, her eyes filled with malice.

"Thank you," she began, "for confirming that everything I have ever believed about you was absolutely correct, you filthy miscreant!"

Neither Keates nor Arasaid had a chance to react as she delivered a vicious right hook closely followed by a lethal punch. Sugarboy and Hughes sweat dropped as both men sagged in their arms.

"Father!" Lila cried out. The first time the silly girl had spoken all night was to call out to the man who had so obviously led her astray.

Satisfied that Keates's jaw would be a swollen mess and Arasaid would be sporting a beautiful black eye soon Erza addressed both men once again.

" _Your King_ was gracious to give you both second chances, all of us for that matter. But for your crime of high treason you can be sure there won't be a third. The dungeons," Erza instructed the other Captains, "all except this one." She nodded to Katie, "keep her locked in her room, make sure she is fed and taken care of. The King will decide their sentences when he has fully recovered."

As Erza swept from the room she encountered Coco, who informed her that there was no way to tell if any of the hemlock had been tampered with or not. That was what she had expected. Her blood crawled as she realised that had it not been for Katie, Keates and Arasaid truly would have gotten away unscathed with their assassination attempt. They would have continued to sit on the Council, bidding their time. Her fingers curled into fists, digging into her skin. They would be lucky if they escaped with their lives after this!

* * *

It was just after midday when Erza re-entered Jellal's bedroom. She'd gone down to the dungeons herself to ensure that the prisoners were as uncomfortable as possible and wishing for death. Not that she didn't trust the Captains to do a good job in that regard, but this was personal.

"He's still stable?" Erza asked Theodore and Kristina even before she'd entered the bedroom.

"Better than stable I'd say." Theodore grinned.

"Erza." Jellal smiled tiredly.

"Jellal." She whispered. She was suddenly blinded by what she realized were her own tears.

"He still can't move completely, especially his legs, but I'd say it's a 95% chance that any paralysis will abate within the next 24 hours. You're a lucky man Your Highness." Theodore said with a smile.

"Thank you all, for everything." Jellal replied, "I don't know how but for the most part I could hear most of what was happening around me."

"Well hemlock doesn't affect the mind one bit so that's no surprise." Theodore confirmed.

As Kristina yawned widely, quickly covering her mouth with a laugh, Erza realized they'd been awake the entire night, up till this moment today.

"You can use my chambers for as long as you like, I'll have one of the guards escort you. You need to eat and sleep. I'll watch His Majesty." Erza said.

"You haven't slept either." Kristina reminded her.

"I'm fine. I'll sleep when the two of you wake up." She assured them.

As they left she immediately occupied one of the chairs at Jellal's bedside.

"Tears don't suit you love."

"I can't help it dammit." She wept uncontrollably, the dam finally broken.

"I would kill you myself if I wasn't terrified of losing you. You almost _died_ Jellal." She sniffed repeatedly, impatiently swiping at her runny nose.

He looked up at her with a knowing smile, "You were magnificent Erza. I would have been dead had you not acted so quickly."

She took his hand, testing the strength of his grip as she filled him in on the assassination attempt and the perpetrators. He listened quietly with a short nod afterwards.

"Let's discuss it later." He replied with a soft sigh. She wholeheartedly agreed.

"You accepted Chief of Staff, I'm heartbroken." He chuckled.

"Oh please, it was all for show. From this moment on we make decisions together." She said meaningfully.

He caught her meaning and his exhausted hazel eyes lit up as he smiled and nodded.

"If we have girls, I know they can't join the army _but_ they must be allowed at least basic combat training. It's up to them if they want to continue beyond that." She continued.

"That's fine." He answered with a grin.

"I will be your wife and Queen." She confirmed with a small, almost shy, smile.

"I know." He smiled up at her, slowly and stiffly pulling her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

"How could you have known?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat as he kissed her fingers individually. Even lying helplessly on a bed this man could get her worked up.

"You would have put an end to our relationship months ago if you weren't seriously considering it. You're not the type to play around with people's feelings. You might be interested to know that you mentioned our children when you were drunk," he grinned as she groaned, "and I heard you last night."

"I decided to marry you a long time ago Jellal." she admitted honestly, "Even before I found out about your foolish promise to the Council. The short time frame just made it all so real. I think I was dragging my feet because I was trying to hold on to who I was for just a while longer. I apologise for putting you through that. Truly, I do. I'm ready to move on, with you."

"I would have waited for you forever Erza." He responded honestly.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we had to expedite the process." She smirked, stroking his forehead as he chuckled.

"I love you Jel-lal." She sobbed on the last syllable of his name, covering her mouth with her free hand.

He tugged on her hand indicating that he wanted her to come closer and kissed her softly before whispering against her lips,

"I know."

* * *

 ***Artificial Respiration – basically mouth to mouth resuscitation.**

 **Fun Fact!- Did you know that hemlock was often used by the Greeks to kill their prisoners? It was used to kill Greek philosopher Socrates after he was found guilty of heresy. He drank it and even walked around until his legs got heavy, as paralysis and specifically paralysis of the respiratory system is what causes one to die. The mind remains unaffected. In essence you just…'freeze' to death! What a truly horrible way to die. A lot of factors went into 'picking my poison', so to speak. I needed a fast acting poison but also one that could be managed with the proper care if caught in time.**

 **This chapter was fun to write, I hope it's just as much fun to read!**

 **Stay tuned for the Epilogue!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erza sat at the window seat in her new chambers shared with the King. Peering out at the Royal Palace grounds and the Royal City beyond it, she was absorbed in her thoughts, reflecting on the day.

She was a wife and the Queen of Edolas. The weight of the golden, bejeweled crown that had rested on her elaborately styled red tresses as she'd knelt at the feet of the Archbishop certainly confirmed that fact. She'd risen to take the reassuring hand of her husband and King, the flecks of green in his shining eyes highlighted by the exquisite golden splendour of his own larger crown. In matching shades of white and gold they'd exited the Cathedral to rousing cheers from the people of Edolas who had lined the streets as they entered the waiting horse drawn carriage.

She was honestly shocked at enormous show of support, outside the palace walls, for their union. After all, she was not a traditional choice for Queen as she'd so often told Jellal. According to Cary, she'd apparently enjoyed great renown amongst the citizens during her time as the fairy hunter, but her very public role in rebuilding a magic free Edolas had gained their respect. Perhaps the population _was_ ready for a different type of Queen, not that they'd had one in the last twenty plus years since Jellal's mother had passed away. In any event she was grateful. She was fiercely loyal to Edolas and it appeared that Edolas returned the sentiment.

She turned to look at Jellal as he emerged from their huge bathroom, drying his hair, wearing only a pair of long, white cotton sleeping pants. He'd fully recuperated from the attempt on his life in the past two weeks, regaining full control of his body. He'd even agreed to let her temporarily re-work his typical fitness routine to incorporate some physiotherapy that would aid his recovery. She'd recently learned that he was surprisingly (and adorably) pedantic about his daily training so it was a miracle really that he'd let her intervene. She watched him do a fascinating number of reps of each exercise every morning over the past two weeks and now fully understood how he maintained that body with so little time to spare during the day. She had a feeling that he usually did more but was pacing himself due to being in recovery mode. Nevertheless, she found herself pressing her thighs together and squirming in her seat every time she observed him. From the knowing looks he would aim in her direction every once in a while, she had a feeling he was quite aware of just how much he was turning her on.

He'd banished former Council Members Keates and Arasaid from Edolas and had simply kissed her cheek while calling her a "blood- thirsty little thing" when she insisted that they be drawn and quartered or at the very least hanged. She would just have to accept that her husband was infinitely forgiving but she was not. She would monitor their movements for the rest of their lives lest they try to cause harm to the Crown again. After proving to be completely unrepentant Lila was ordered to spend the rest of her days in a convent situated in a remote part of the Royal City. She would be heavily guarded at all times yet free to roam only the convent in service to the nuns who resided there. After much deliberation, they'd allowed Katie to return to her family in Sycca. She had clearly been manipulated and possessed a kind and loving heart. It was also taken into consideration that her confession had in fact allowed the perpetrators to be brought to justice.

Jellal had offered a stunned Theodore the opportunity to attend the Royal City University to study medicine, funding provided by the state. He was to live at the palace as an assistant to the elderly Sir Zidelow and eventually assume the position of palace physician if he so desired. He had graciously accepted after gaping for almost a full five minutes. He was set to marry Kristina the following month and they would take up residence in the palace soon after. Kristina had informed her parents that she was engaged to Theodore without informing them about his newfound position. As she had anticipated they were worried about how he would provide for her but much to her surprise and joy they'd seemed more concerned about ensuring that she was happy. She had allowed Theodore to speak to her parents himself about the recent events and his newfound status. Needless to say they were more than satisfied about their only daughter's future well-being.

Appointing a Chief of Staff remained a thorn in their sides until the last minute before the wedding. They had asked the current Captains if they would be interested but as tempting as the position was it was a lot to take on and in the end they all opted to retain their current positions. Erza had eventually recommended Christopher Winthrop, one of the soldiers from the first division who was about to retire on his 65th birthday. He had grown up in the palace where his mother had worked as a maid and served as a soldier since the age of 18 years old. His knowledge of court matters and etiquette coupled with his experience in the army made him the perfect candidate and he had happily accepted. It was anticipated that Coco would then be old enough to assume all the duties of Chief of Staff when Winthrop was no longer able to perform them.

Jellal discarded the towel he was using for his hair and caught sight of her, his eyes sweeping her body slowly and appreciatively.

"That's…nice." He swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing noticeably and his eyes widening at the sight of his stunning wife's choice of outfit.

She confidently stood with a smirk, which only widened as she looked down and observed his immediate physical reaction to her. Mission accomplished. Their wedding and her coronation today had only occurred two weeks after the assassination attempt and they hadn't been intimate at all during that time. Preparations for this day, dealing with their prisoners and ensuring his total recovery left them completely exhausted at the end of each night.

For the element of surprise she'd showered and changed in one of the smaller bedrooms of their quarters. Her new ladies-in-waiting were all young women of various ages. They'd been selected by a panel comprised of herself, Cary and Coco after which they were brought up to speed on their duties by Cary. They'd laid out the most unexciting, uninspiring, simple white shift nightgown she'd ever seen. She'd dutifully donned it and dismissed them after they'd insisted on brushing her damp hair to gleaming perfection. Rolling her eyes she removed the ridiculous gown that screamed virgin and pulled out her own selection for her wedding night.

Her white underwear consisted of a lacy, snug strapless brazier that lifted her generous breasts like a pagan offering to the gods and a matching lacy white thong that she'd had a fantastic time modelling for herself in the mirror. They peeked through the lace patterned, sheer, flowing, floor length white dressing gown she'd donned over them. Pleased with her appearance she'd pushed her hair off her shoulders and headed to their bedroom to wait for her husband.

"Just nice?" she asked walking up to him. His breath visibly hitched as she ran her fingers softly down his muscled chest and abdomen to play with the blue treasure trail that disappeared into the waistband of his pants.

He grinned down at her mischievously and she yelped as he suddenly lifted her bridal style and laid her on their massive bed. Seriously she'd expected opulence, they were the King and Queen, but their new quarters and everything in it was at least twice the size of his old chambers. Well, she did appreciate the mural of the Royal City on the ceiling…

She leaned up on her side as he walked over to a cabinet and retrieved something before walking slowly around the room.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, looking at him quizzically.

"Lighting candles my love."

"Why?" as far as she could tell the lighting in the room was fine. Why was he stalling?

"I am creating the perfect atmosphere for romance." He stated, lighting another.

"Romance?" she repeated with a slight frown, as if the idea was completely foreign.

She looked around the room and indeed there were candles everywhere, dozens of them. He must have set them out beforehand. He extinguished the lamps as he went along and gradually the room was enveloped in a soft, sensual, golden glow.

"Have I given you that little romance Erza?" he asked, lighting the last of the candles and turning to look at her. She was briefly mesmerized by his gorgeous eyes as they glowed in the candle light. Really, it should be criminal for a man to be that beautiful…handsome wasn't quite adequate to describe Jellal's features.

"Well as hot as they may be, stolen moments on random nights doesn't leave time for much else except getting straight to it." She replied as he slowly approached her with an intensity burning in his eyes that she'd never quite seen before.

She took a deep breath as he moved onto the bed, settling next to her and propping himself up on his elbow. Why did she suddenly feel nervous? It wasn't like this was their first time…but it felt different.

She almost whimpered as he finally leaned down and kissed her lips slowly and thoroughly, completely unhurried. She gripped his shoulders as he dipped his tongue teasingly between her lips before he withdrew. Her head lifted off the pillow in an attempt to reclaim his lips.

"That may have been true," he agreed, moving his warm palm slowly over her bare stomach.

She sighed at the caress; he must have opened her dressing gown during the kiss.

"But now you're mine." he continued firmly, no hint of teasing at all in his face or in his voice. She nodded mutely; she would pose no argument there.

"And I am yours, and we have all night, every night together, for the rest of our lives." He finished.

She gasped as he used one finger to pull down the right cup of her bra, exposing her ample breast to his hungry gaze. She moaned his name, jerking slightly as she watched his wet tongue slide over her stiff nipple repeatedly. She breathed in deeply as he looked up at her, his tongue still working its magic as they kept eye contact. She tightly gripped his shoulder as he held the pink bud between his teeth, watching her face contort in pleasure as he nipped it sharply, then sucked the abused flesh softly.

"You're killing me." She moaned, watching his fingers squeeze the slick nipple he had just abandoned to focus his attention on the other. He was clearly the one in control tonight, no question. It wasn't that he hadn't been aggressive in bed before but this was a different kind of aggression. Sealing the deal between them today had apparently triggered his possessive instincts…not that she minded at all. She was his for the taking.

"I haven't even begun yet." He smiled.

How would she later describe what followed his words? Could she even describe it? He didn't leave an inch of her skin untouched, he _worshipped_ her body in the most extensive session of foreplay they'd ever had and she could feel her ascent to the heavens inching closer and closer.

He was just as breathless as she was when he finally addressed the aching need between her trembling thighs. Her clothes long discarded, she gripped the silky gold sheets tightly as his mouth hovered over her.

Only when she looked down and met his eyes did he slowly slide his tongue into her soaked entrance, in and out, before licking through her folds to her clit, the tip of his tongue spreading her abundant juices generously over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her toes curled into the sheets and she nodded in total submission to him as he uttered one word.

"Watch."

And watch she did as he literally feasted on her, bringing her to the edge of ecstasy multiple times only to deny her.

"Jellal, please!" she pleaded after the fourth time he had skilfully averted her release.

Seeming to have had enough himself, she watched him kneel and quickly manoeuvre out of his pants. His thick erection was a deep shade of red, ram rod straight and straining for relief. She licked her lips almost unconsciously, instinctively about to reach out and take care of his obvious discomfort.

She didn't have a chance to move before he was hooking her knees over his shoulders as he leaned forward, effectively keeping her thighs apart and her hips raised to receive him. She was completely open and at his mercy. She felt the tip of him pushing into her just before he paused. No, no!

"Jellal!" she moaned, gritting her teeth. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. How she would love to tie him to the bed and ride him until they were both satisfied but her husband was physically stronger than herself, infuriatingly so when he chose to put his strength to good use, and he was rather determined to keep her exactly where she was.

"Say you're mine Erza, I want to hear it." He breathed into her neck, making her shiver.

"I'm yours! All yours!" she quickly conceded, moving her hips in a not so subtle invitation.

"Again, louder." He demanded.

" _I'm Yours!_ " she yelled, " _Ahhh!_ " she cried out as he plunged deeply into her in one swift stroke.

Had they ever tried this position? No, she would have definitely remembered. He was so deep inside her, filling her so completely. She came almost immediately with a strangled cry. That prolonged foreplay had been her undoing. She moaned as he kept driving into her insistently, his features tense as her muscles rhythmically clamped down on his erection.

Her eyes snapped up to his as she felt herself cresting again. Good grief what _was_ this? Was sex elevated when the parties involved knew that they were unquestionably committed to each other for the long haul? Well, whatever it was she liked it.

"Don't stop, don't stop." She chanted, cupping her breasts and squeezing her nipples.

He groaned, watching her fingers manipulate the now dark pink buds. He shut his eyes as he almost released, the visual stimulation was too much. He wouldn't last much longer, it was a miracle he'd kept it together as long as he had as pent up as he had been. It had literally been a month of controlling his urges when he was near her. Circumstances and time simply didn't permit sexual indulgence. Her outfit tonight had almost sent him over the edge right then and there and he knew he had to take control and slow the pace lest their first encounter of the night end prematurely on his account.

He slid his hand between their sweaty bodies and found her swollen clit, rubbing it almost desperately.

"Erza," he groaned thrusting harder.

"I'm close." She moaned, correctly interpreting his plea, "so close."

Her nails dug into his arms and she shuddered as she toppled over the edge again, her thighs shaking uncontrollably on top of his broad shoulders.

Jellal buried his face in her neck, his loud, almost painful gasp muffled as he followed soon after her, the frantic pace of his hips slowing as he pumped into her welcoming depths. She kissed his sweaty cheek lovingly as his essence filled her, warming her insides. She had never given that too much thought before, but how could she not now that she had ceased any form of birth control.

He eventually let her legs down and pulled out of her gently, rolling to ly on his back next to her. Their panting was somewhat loud in the quiet room. As their breathing gradually evened out they turned at the same time to look at each other with identical grins.

"Holy shit Erza." He marvelled.

"Right?" She immediately replied, "my legs are still bloody shaking."

He had thoroughly made love to her. Had she ever seriously understood the meaning of making love before tonight? It had never been just sex between them but the intensity of tonight almost damn near killed her…and from the looks of it him as well.

She pushed her hair off her wet forehead as he pulled her into his side, kissing her nose.

"You'll wear this again right?" he asked indicating the items of her scattered lingerie.

"Sure, but I have others that you might enjoy even more." She laughed and kissed him as his eyes widened in innocent fascination.

"I still can't believe you're finally my wife." He smiled, a smile of absolute contentment.

"Well I am and you're stuck with me for better or for worse." She teased, poking him in the ribs, "but I figure if anyone can deal with me on the days I'm at my worst it's you."

He chuckled and pulled her on top of him, kissing her soundly. Nothing in the world could have made him happier. As he ran his hand down her lower back and over her behind his mind drifted back to the night that she was drunk and he was left with a hard on to rival all hard ons. He suddenly sat up and left her lying on her stomach. She raised an eyebrow as he positioned a pillow under her hips, tilting her ass perfectly upwards.

"We have unfinished business from the night before the ball my Queen." He stated, lightly smacking a plump, creamy globe. Her eyes immediately lit up as she caught his meaning. She rolled her hips, shifting her ass coyly towards him in welcome, biting her lower lip in anticipation. He really should dub her his BDSM Queen. He chuckled at the outrageous thought.

"Do your worst my King."

The night was far from over.

* * *

 ** _EPILOGUE_**

 ** _1 year later…_**

Erza stood at the window of one of the smaller bedrooms of her and Jellal's chambers observing the soldiers of the second division on the training grounds. She was watching her replacement, Captain Lucas Turner, lead mid-morning drills. He was quite young, almost 27 but he was the son of the deceased General Cane Turner, the only other man to hold the position of General besides Erza's own father. Generals were the highest rank in the army and were only selected in times of war but the position had become mostly obsolete as four Captains had proven to be adequate in times of strife as well as peace. Their fathers were actually Generals at the same time and she knew Lucas well, grew up with him and trained with him frequently. He was tall, trim, blonde and too damn arrogant for her taste but he was an excellent soldier and leader. She frowned as she watched him. Dammit he was excellent. Not that she would have recommended anyone subpar but it did irritate her just a little to see someone else performing her former job and very well at that.

Due to her present condition, she couldn't even perform her _current_ job, which to her surprise she had actually grown to enjoy. Traveling all across Edolas with or without the King was commonplace. Schools, universities, hospitals, companies, she'd visited at least one of these locations at least twice a week in the past year all in the interest of assessing how they could be made more efficient. One of the rooms in their chambers had become in essence a storage room for some of their favourite gifts received from the people of Edolas on these trips. She honestly never in her life imagined that she could sit through a kindergarten dance recital but it wasn't half bad and she couldn't help but be delighted when dozens of tiny bodies swarmed her in a group hug. The children were obviously fascinated by her (they'd probably only seen a Queen in their story books) and she'd told their teachers it was fine, let them all approach and satisfy their curiosity. She was glad her husband wasn't present to see her in all her maternal glory. She didn't even know she possessed the ability to fuss over so many infants at once nor did she think she would love it so much.

Her favourite thing to do was visit various orphanages around Edolas. Due to their convenient location she often ended up at the ones within the Royal City when she had some free time. There were quite a number of older children between 10 and 16 who were less likely to be adopted and would simply have to find their own path in the world when it was time for them to leave. She didn't know what she would have done when her own father died had she not been a soldier.

Hence her brainchild had been formed. She'd organised at least three days in the week where the children would be placed with various vendors and merchants in an attempt to assist them to develop different skill sets and to help them find something they enjoyed doing. In this way, they wouldn't leave the orphanage without connections to the outside world and they would have a chance for a decent future. She was biased towards the ones who enjoyed spending time training with the army, that was her area of expertise after all. Five boys between the ages of 12 and 15 and two girls aged 12 and 16 had made the decision to join the army in the past year and were now residing in the barracks. She enjoyed checking in on them, often accompanied by Jellal when he was free. They both agreed to establish similar programs all around Edolas.

Those were the more pleasant aspects of the job but it wasn't all seeing to underprivileged children and planning Royal Garden Parties. Ensuring the financial stability of Edolas after the loss of magic was a constant battle and continued to be but things were far better than they were two years ago. Meetings with foreign delegations, negotiating trade deals and updating archaic legislation that the former King failed to address often had them crawling into bed and barely whispering good night before they were out for the count. It was even more demanding than she'd thought it would be but there was no one else she'd rather be doing it with.

"Erza?"

"Shit!" she swore softly under her breath. What was Jellal doing back here so soon? He was supposed to be overseeing a criminal legislative reform symposium with local judges and magistrates of the Royal City.

She quickly moved around the bed, well as quickly as she could, and threw back the covers, settling in and pulling them over her a second before her husband opened the door.

"Hi." She smiled angelically.

Jellal raised an eyebrow at his wife's suspicious behaviour as he walked over to the bed, sitting on the side.

"You were out of bed." He stated. It wasn't a question.

Of course he would know, she was usually resting in their bedroom, not other rooms in their quarters.

"Just for a bit." She admitted guiltily, "I'm so bored." She groaned sinking down and pulling the covers over her head.

Jellal laughed at his wife's antics and pulled the covers back down.

"I know, but it should only be a few more days now." He grinned delightedly running his hand soothingly over her extremely pregnant belly. They both grinned as the imprint of a tiny foot thumped against his hand as if in reply. Eight months and two weeks pregnant to be exact.

"I still think _constant_ bed rest is a bit extreme Jellal. I'm perfectly healthy. My ladies keep checking in to make sure I'm in bed, they take their jobs way too seriously." Erza all but pouted.

"I know, but such is the life of the Queen," He smiled patiently, playing with a few wavy strands of her fiery locks, "And you could use the rest love."

Apparently a period of confinement in the final weeks of pregnancy was tradition for the Queen of Edolas. Edolas was without a Queen for such a long time that Erza tended to get away with shirking some of the more severely outdated duties and rituals. However, they, inclusive of herself, the King and the Council thought that the people would thrive on the excitement of an official announcement that the Queen would be entering confinement. It would signal the fact that the heir to the throne of Edolas would be making his/her appearance in just a few short weeks. To say that they were right would be an understatement. The streets were buzzing with excitement (or so she'd been told) and The Royal City Press had even begun an official countdown every day to her due date.

The nursery was already prepared all in neutral colours as they'd opted not to know the sex until the birth. Two middle aged nursemaids with impressive resumes had already been selected. The baby would be staying in their chambers for at least the first year.

"Urghh, I'm so huge," she moaned, her chocolate brown eyes staring woefully down at her belly which now always made an appearance into a room before she did.

"You've never been more gorgeous." Jellal replied with absolute sincerity. His wife made quite the pregnant beauty as anyone would readily attest. Not that she would believe them.

"You'd better think so, you made me this way." She smirked as he kissed her hand, "What happened to the symposium carded for this today?"

"Well it turns out that all the magistrates car pooled and the vehicle broke down. So the judges are currently in one of the sitting rooms enjoying refreshments while we wait for them to arrive." Jellal answered.

"So you have at least an hour?" she questioned.

"I do." He replied, his eyes widening as she begun unbuttoning her silky maternity pyjama shirt.

"Erza." He groaned, "I…we can't…not now" His eyes were glued to her chest and his lips parted as her voluptuous bare breasts were unveiled. Pregnancy was a beautiful, _beautiful_ thing.

"Yes we can and I suggest you start undressing unless you want to exit this room in extremely wrinkled clothing." She replied shimmying out of her pants and underwear. She had grilled a blushing Theodore (whose own wife was two months pregnant) about every possible way to speed up labour and the most convenient one was indeed sex. Her husband certainly didn't mind, it was a win- win situation for all wasn't it? She loved her baby but she really wanted her body back.

Jellal took one look at his naked wife and with a quick nod he rose to lock the door before carefully removing his clothes and making his way back over to her. She sat up on the side of the bed and kissed his stomach, licking his skin teasingly before taking him into her mouth. Jellal shivered as her warm mouth enveloped his already semi-engorged member. He slid his hands into that heavy fall of silky red hair, enjoying the way her tongue expertly stroked him to aching hardness. His hands left her hair and moved down to cup her heavy breasts, enlarged and even more sensitive due to her pregnant state. Her moan vibrated through him pleasantly as his thumbs slid gently against her nipples.

She lay back panting heavily, raising her legs to rest at the edge of the bed as he stood between her thighs, assisting her into a comfortable position. His fingers stroked her sex, finding her already wet. He slid two fingers smoothly into her.

"Good?" he asked, referring to her position as she shifted slightly.

"So good." She sighed, her eyes closed. He laughed, she was most definitely referring to the stimulation she was receiving.

He removed his slick fingers and leaned over her to briefly kiss her lips,

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She readily replied, giving him a searing kiss as she returned the sentiment.

He returned to his position standing between her thighs and entered her slowly. As she gasped his name he grinned, kissing her distended belly lovingly.

This was his own slice of heaven. He could hardly believe this was his life and not someone else's. He had the woman of his dreams by his side forever and they were about to embark on arguably their greatest challenge together yet, parenthood. It would be an adventure like no other and he would relish every minute of it.

* * *

 **END**

 **And that's all she wrote folks! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Oh and I forgot to mention that I decided to make Jellal's tattoo a birthmark in this story, just because it's never been explained how he got it. His character is based on Sieghart from Rave Master and it's not explained there either if I remember correctly. I read/watched Rave Master when I was a kid so forgive my foggy memory. Anyway, Jellal in all his incarnations had that tattoo/brand since childhood and I wonder sometimes, if it is a tattoo, did it hurt him to get it? I mean, who would do that to a little kid and why? Not that it doesn't add to his good looks but still. I hope Hiro explains this at some point but it's doubtful.**

 **Question: Is anyone else dying to know what the deal is between Erza Scarlet and Eileen/Irene Belserion? I am! I'm going to look back at this note and know that I ended this fic at Fairy Tail Chapter 491 XD**


End file.
